Androide Raditz
by Noble Elfo
Summary: Esta es la historia de lo que creo que hubiera pasado si el Doctor Gero hubiera cogido el cuerpo de Raditz y lo hubiese transformado en un androide.
1. La vida pasada

Capitulo 1: La vida pasada

- Despierta número 21 – dijo el doctor Gero – 19 y yo queremos ver cómo has quedado

El androide se levantó y se giró hacia el androide 19 y el doctor Gero.

- Buenos días.

- Ah, así que ya puedes hablar, eh? Me pase toda la noche arreglándote.

- Gracias – musitó el androide 21

- Bueno, al menos es educado no como esos plastas de 17 y 18.

El androide se levantó, hizo una mueca de risa y dijo – ¿Cómo me llamo?

- Androide 21, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Me refiero, cómo me llamaba antes de que me reconstruyeras.

- Ah, te llamabas, Raditz.

- Bueno, ¿me puedes llamar así desde ahora?

- De acuerdo pero ahora te tenemos que terminar, métete ahí de nuevo – dijo 19.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Varios días más tarde, Raditz tuvo que poner a prueba su poder combatiendo contra rivales mucho más poderosos que él, como Zarbon y Dodoria, luego el escuadrón Ginyu y finalmente Freezer. Todos esos villanos los sacaron de la memoria de Raditz y ahora parecía poder hasta con Freezer. (en 1ª forma ya que Raditz jamás había visto su segunda forma ni mucho menos la tercera ni la cuarta).

Por fin Raditz tuvo el valor de preguntar - ¿cómo exactamente me convertisteis en un androide?

- Bueno, fue más complicado que con 17 y 18 ya que solo tenías un cuerpo muerto y un cerebro que aún conservaba alguna que otra neurona, de la que sacamos toda la información de tu vida. Luego te añadimos un scouter interno y varias piezas metálicas, en lugares que jamás te describiríamos, que aumentaron tu poder una barbaridad – respondió 19.

- ¿Me puedes seguir hablando de mi vida pasada?

- Sí, claro, verás, eras de una raza llamada saiyan, tu hermano era Goku o como tú lo llamabas, Kakarotto y…

Esa información pareció tener un gran efecto en la mente de Raditz que de repente, sonó más perverso.

- Kakarotto! Te destruiré, te machacaré, destrozaré cada uno de tus huesos y luego te quitaré la vida y al namekiano también, incluso a tu hijto del alma, juajuajuajuajuajua

- Raditz, espera – gritó 19 aunque para cuando lo dijo, Raditz había salido del laboratorio y había puesto rumbo a donde se leían tres energías juntas. Una era enorme, otra era ligeramente más pequeña y la tercera era muy pequeña en comparación pero llegaba fácilmente a los tres millones.

- Mucho más grande que Freezer – pensó, - aunque igual yo ahora podría con ella.

De repente todos sus sentidos se apagaron y para cuando despertó, ya había sido llevado al laboratorio del doctor Gero y le estaban hablando.

- …y gracias a este artilugio, que se llama mando de desconexión te hemos apagado y traído aquí, así que la próxima vez deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de escaparte – oyó decir al doctor Gero.

- Sí, sí señor

- Y espero que no seas tan rebelde como 17 y 18.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

- Creo que era este - dijo 18 - si, así es. Hola 21, o ¿debería decir Raditz?

- ¿Qué queréis? – respondió este.

- Te pondré al corriente, 19 y Gero han sido aniquilados por nosotros y hemos activado también a 16 y él nos acompañará. Voy a serte franco, Raditz, sólo queremos que nos acompañes para matar a Goku, si quieres o no, esa es tu decisión –intervino 17.

- ¿Matar… a… Kakarotto?

- Al menos ese es el plan, ¿te vienes?

- Por supuesto, él me humilló y ahora yo quiero matarle.

- ¿Por qué teníamos que traerlo, 17? Está claro que es un sádico.

- Aún así, cuantos más, mejor – 17 se volteó hacia Raditz – tú sabes que esto es solo un juego, ¿verdad?

- …y entonces le desgarraré la barriga y el aullará de dolor – se oyó murmurar a Raditz – perdón, ¿qué decías?

- No importa, nos vamos ya, cojamos un coche y vayamos a matar a Goku.

Y así, 16, 17, 18 y Raditz fueron a la caza de Goku. Lo que no saben 17 y 18 es que Raditz, bueno, lo desvelaré en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. El reencuentro de Raditz y Vegeta

Capitulo 2: El reencuentro de Raditz y Vegeta

– Eh, vosotros no seáis cobardes y venid aquí a pelear – gritó Vegeta

– Anda, unos mequetrefes andan por aquí – dijo 17 - ¿tú qué crees, Raditz?

– Pero, pero ese es Vegeta

– Ese se parece mucho a Raditz – dijo Piccolo, incrédulo

– ¿Te refieres a ese Raditz que Goku y tu vencisteis juntos? – quiso saber Tenshinhan.

– Exactamente – intervino Vegeta – lo que me sorprende es que siga vivo.

– Seguro que también es un androide – dijo Trunks.

– Eres muy perspicaz, Trunks – dijo 18 – pero, ¿no veníais buscando pelea?

– Oh, claro – respondió Vegeta, transformándose en super saiyan – ¿quién tendrá el honor de ser asesinado por el príncipe de los saiyan?

– Bien, Vegeta, el legendario super saiyan – se empezó a burlar Raditz hasta que cayó en la cuenta y se giró hacia 17 y 18 – ¿Puedo empezar yo partiéndole la cara a Vegeta? – preguntó.

– Por supuesto – contestó 17 – es todo tuyo.

– Alto ahí – le sorprendió 16 – El nivel de poder de Raditz es incluso inferior a Tenshinhan, no digamos Vegeta.

– Ah, ¿no os lo había dicho? – le respondió Raditz tranquilamente – estoy ocultando mi energía. Lo aprendi en el combate contra Kakarotto y ese namekiano. Este es mi verdadero poder.

La tierra tembló ante los increíbles poderes de Raditz. El cielo se nubló y un cráter apareció debajo de él. Una nube de polvo cubrió a Raditz, y cuando por fin se disipó, Raditz estaba rodeado por una extraña aura violeta. Las lecturas de 16 alcanzaron poderes disparatados. Poderes que sobrepasaban los billones de unidades.

– Es alrededor de 100 veces más poderoso que 17 y 18 y 50 veces más poderoso que yo – dijo 16, sin terminar de creérselo – y eso significa que es alrededor de 200 veces más poderoso que Vegeta y 210 veces más poderoso que Trunks.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron todos - ¿cómo es posible?

– La verdad es que ya que era 100 veces más poderoso que 17 y 18 cuando no eran androides, soy 100 veces más poderoso que ellos ahora. Aunque, bueno, si estáis tan asustados tendré que reducir mi poder para poder pelear contra vosotros en igualdad de condiciones.

– DE NINGUNA MANERA – le espetó Vegeta, aún orgulloso – NO TE CONTENGAS O LO LAMENTARÁS, INSEC…

De repente Vegeta se vio volando hacia la montaña más próxima y chocando con ella. Acto seguido sintió que un enorme dolor le recorría cada molécula del cuerpo y perdió la transformación de súper saiyan al instante.

– ¡PAPÁ! – Gritó Trunks, lanzándose al ataque, seguido de Piccolo y Tenshinhan.

– Venga, venid aquí, ¡aún os tengo que machacar a todos!

Al instante, Raditz le dio un codazo a Trunks por la espalda y le mandó al suelo. Al igual que su padre, trunks también perdió el estado de súper saiyan inmediatamente. Justo después escuchó:

– Kikoho – oyó gritar a Tenshinhan mientras una gran cantidad de energía salía de su cuerpo para cargar el ataque.

– Makankosanpo – chilló Piccolo después de cargar energía en su frente.

Raditz se quedó paralizado, el makankosanpo, la técnica que logró matarlo hace siete años. Esa maldita técnica quizás podría matarlo de nuevo.

Por suerte para Raditz ninguno de los dos ataques consiguió más que dañarle el traje. Piccolo se veía frustrado pero Tenshinhan se veía frustrado y débil, muy débil.

Raditz pegó tres puñetazos a piccolo en las costillas y luego le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago para después golpearle con ambas manos hacia el suelo, dejándolo moribundo. Luego recibió otro Kikoho con todo el ki restante de Tenshinhan, que también cayó al suelo, moribundo. El kikoho tampoco le hizo nada aparte de terminar de romper su traje.

– ¿Y tú, enano calvo, vas a intentar detenerme también? –dijo, apareciendo enfrente de Krillin

Krillin estaba tan asustado que no podía ni moverse pero logro tartamudear – n-n-no, n-n-no se-se-señor

– Bien, espero que todos hayáis aprendido la lección y no volváis a desafiarme

18 se acercó y le dio un beso a Krillin en la mejilla. Krillin se encontró desorientado, frustrado y enamorado al instante. Cuando los androides se fueron, Krillin tardó varios segundos en reaccionar pero fue rápidamente a curar a los guerreros. Primero fue a curar a Piccolo, que había recibido una soberana paliza y se agarraba a la vida gracias a la regeneración. Luego curó a Tenshinhan, siguió con Vegeta y finalmente Trunks.

– 200 veces más poderoso que yo… – murmuró Vegeta, ausente – igual es verdad y todo…. No, no puede ser, tengo que hacerme más fuerte.

Todos lo miraron con un gesto que hacía entender que Vegeta estaba loco pero él siguió musitando – Maldita sea, ¿cómo narices se supone que voy a poder hacerme tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo?

– No creo que haya forma humana – pensó Krillin en voz alta – 200 veces más fuerte que tu, Vegeta, que ahora mismo podrías acabar con Freezer al 100% de una patada, es sencillamente abrumador.

Vegeta se giró hacia Krillin y lo agarró por el cuello, casi estrangulándolo.

–Al menos, déjame hacer testamento – dijo con tono de burla, lo que provocó que Vegeta le apretase aún más fuerte.

– Alto, Vegeta – dijo un Goku que acababa de aparecer – no es necesario que mates a Krillin. Sería mejor que me escucharas y yo te – se aclaró la garganta – os daré un lugar para entrenaros hasta que seáis tan fuertes como Raditz

– Mas te vale que no me mientas, Kakarotto – le espetó Vegeta – si lo haces te mataré.


	3. La sala del tiempo

Capitulo 3: La sala del tiempo

– La sala del tiempo es un lugar increíble dentro del templo de Kami sama donde la gravedad es diez veces la de la tierra y la temperatura oscila entre los 50 grados y los -40 grados. – Explicó Goku – Pero lo más increíble es que cuando entras ahí, un año es un día real en la tierra. Es decir…

– que en un día podríamos hacer el entrenamiento de un año – completó Vegeta

– Exactamente, Vegeta, bueno, ¿queréis que os lleve?

– Por supuesto pero, ¿cómo?

– Pues con la misma técnica con la que llegué aquí tan rápido, con el shunkanido, una técnica que aprendí en el Planeta Yadrat.

– El Planeta Yadrat – pensó Vegeta en voz alta – ¿Ahí no es dónde tenían que ir los del escuadrón Ginyu?

– Muy bien, Vegeta, veo que estás al tanto de todas las cosas que sucedían en la organización de Freezer. Bien pues sí, era el planeta que el escuadrón Ginyu tenía que invadir. Cuando Freezer destuyó Namek, encontré la cápsula de Jeice y pulse el botón de arranque.

– Así conseguiste escapar, ¿eh? – quiso saber Krillin

– Exactamente pero eso es agua pasada, ahora, agarraos todos a mí, yo os llevaré – añadió Goku. Todos se agarraron a él y Goku se llevó los dedos a la sien. En un segundo todos estaban en el templo de Kamisama, aún preguntándose cómo habían llegado tan rápido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad, tres androides destrozaban la ciudad y aterrorizaban a sus habitantes mientras otro de ellos se sentaba admirando el paisaje y ocasionálmente impidiendo que talaran un árbol.

– ¡Anda, mira, un concesionario! – dijo 17 apuntando al edificio lleno de coches que se distinguía a lo lejos.

17 y 18 entraron allí y robaron un coche mientras Raditz seguía causando destrozos y 16 seguía admirando el paisaje. Inmediatamente, todos se montaron en el coche y 17 se largó de allí a todo gas.

Dos horas más tarde, llegaron por fin a la casa de Goku, dónde, curiosamente, no encontraron a nadie ya que Chichi también estaba en el templo de Kamisama. Así que decidieron separarse; 16, 17 y 18 irían a Kame House mientras Raditz iría a buscar al luchador más fuerte del mundo para enfrentarse a él, ya que sus células de saiyan le obligaban a buscar retos. Si 16, 17 y 18 encontraban a Goku, avisarían a Raditz con una especie de bengala de energía.

¿Qué aventuras les aguardan a este misterioso grupo?

Si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Quería añadir que hay una historia que me está gustando mucho también. Es Indescribable, hecho por princss saiyan, la recomiendo.


	4. La fusión y la nueva amenaza

Capitulo 4: La fusión y la nueva amenaza

– ¿Y esta es la sala? – preguntó Vegeta a Trunks una vez se metieron dentro.

– Parece ser que si – le respondió Trunks

– Pues vaya, creía que la gravedad era 10 veces más que… – Vegeta pisó la zona blanca y añadió – ¿sabes qué? Que no importa.

El entrenamiento era bastante duro, sobre todo bajo las arduas condiciones de la sala. Aunque lo más difícil era encontrar una forma de mejorar el súper saiyan básico.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras tanto, en el templo, Mr Popo quería saber quién iría después. La respuesta fue clara: Aunque Vegeta y Trunks estuvieran solo un día, Goku y Gohan estarían dos días, es decir, dos años, para ganar un poder presuntamente superior al de Raditz. Aunque antes de eso fueron a comer, ya que Goku estaba hambriento.

Mientras, Piccolo decidió ir a ver a Kamisama para pedirle un favor personal, necesitaba volver a unirse con él para tener alguna opción contra 17 y 18 ya ni contra Raditz, sino contra esos dos androides. Kamisama accedió pero no sin antes ponerle a prueba, una prueba que Piccolo pasó sin esfuerzo ya que era infinidad de veces más fuerte que Kamisama. Kamisama entonces accedió a unirse de nuevo con él.

Con los nuevos poderes de Kamisama, Piccolo detectó un ki que no había sentido nunca antes, aunque le parecía familiar, como la mezcla del ki de Goku, de Gohan, de Vegeta, de Trunks, de Freezer y de King Cold ¡y hasta el suyo! Rápidamente fue a su encuentro y descubrió que se trataba de un monstruo con apariencia de mantis y una cola larga con la que le estaba chupando la energía a un ser humano.

La pelea comenzó enseguida. Al principio, Piccolo tenía una estrategia: fingir perder para que le contase que era y porque les chupaba la energía a los humanos para luego machacarle con su verdadero poder. Para lograrlo, aumentó sus niveles de poder a un máximo de tres cuartos de la energía del monstruo (con la capa pesada puesta).

Empezó una pelea en la que el monstruo claramente llevaba la ventaja aunque Piccolo no se dejaba vencer. Llegó un momento en el que el monstruo usó una técnica que Piccolo ya conocía: el makankosanpo, su técnica, estaba siendo usada por un monstruo que tiene un agujón con el que absorbe la energía de las personas. Se quedó tan perplejo que no vio al aguijón del monstruo hasta el último momento, donde logró esquivarlo por los pelos pero el agujón giró y se clavó en su brazo.

Piccolo notó que toda la energía que le había puesto a su brazo estaba siendo absorbida por ese, esa criatura humanoide similar a una mantis con unas extensiones en la cola. Piccolo supuso que no habría una mejor oportunidad que esa y le preguntó al monstruo:

– ¿Quién eres? y ¿de dónde vienes? y sobre todo, ¿por qué les chupas la energía a los humanos?

– Me llamo Célula, soy un androide que el Gran Doctor Gero creó, quiero decir, su androide supremo. Les chupo la energía a los humanos para conseguir ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para lograr absorber a 17 y 18 y alcanzar mi forma perfecta – entonces el monstruo paró de hablar de golpe, temiendo lo peor.

– Muy bien, gracias por la explicación, Célula, ahora puedo pelear en serio – dijo Piccolo, aún con la ropa pesada, aumentando su nivel de ki al doble que Célula en un santiamen y seguía aumentando – y podré destruirte.

– No tan deprisa – intervino Célula – Taiyoken.

Piccolo se vio cegado durante un tiempo indefinido mientras dejaba de sentir el ki de Célula. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Piccolo suspiró y regresó al templo de Kamisama donde les relató a todos lo sucedido con pelos y señales.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras tanto en una carretera secundaria, dentro de un coche, tres androides eran perseguidos por un grupo de moteros, que parecían pasárselo en grande. De repente, 17 giró el volante y se dirigió hacia ellos con el coche, algunos se apartaron al instante pero la mayoría no tuvieron tiempo y chocaron de lleno contra el coche, muriendo. Los supervivientes huyeron a toda velocidad mientras los tripulantes se quedaron comentando.

– Jua-jua-jua – se río 17 – ¿habéis visto su cara?

– ¡Basta ya! – le espetó 18 – tenemos que ir a Kame House y rápido, no tenemos tiempo para tonterías

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula Bulma estaba viendo las noticias. En ellas salía que Célula estaba chupando la energía a unos humanos en la calle. Bulma se sintió conmocionada por la situación cuando Piccolo llegó y le explicó que Célula necesitaba absorber a 17 y 18 para conseguir su forma perfecta. Así que Bulma le pidió a Piccolo los planos de 17 y 18 para saber si tenían algún punto débil.

Dos horas más tarde Piccolo había traído los planos de 16, 17 y 18 y había destruido todo el laboratorio de Gero, incluyendo la sala donde Célula se estaba incubando. Le entregó a Bulma los proyectos y la oyó gritar emocionada:

– Oh, dios mío, tienen un punto débil y se cómo utilizarlo en su contra. Esto es casi increíble.


	5. El mando de desconexión y las peleas

Capítulo 5: El mando de desconexión y las peleas

– Ya casi está, ya casi está – dijo Bulma, emocionada.

– ¿Ya está qué? – le preguntó Krillin, ahora que Piccolo se había ido a esperar a los androides en Kame House.

– El mando de desconexión de 17 y 18, por supuesto.

– Vale, ¿y cómo funciona?

– Pues es muy sencillo, solo tienes que apretar el botón cuando estés delante de 17 o 18

– Vale, ¿y eso es todo?

– Si, eso es todo

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Entretanto, en Kame House 16, 17 y 18 habían llegado para matar a Goku, a lo que un Piccolo enfurecido respondió:

– Goku no está aquí pero yo os puedo dar un combate igual o más duro que él.

– Je, eso lo veremos, pringado, yo solo te podré dar una paliza.

– Tú solo no podrás, 17, seríais necesarios 18 y tú para lograr ganarme.

– Eso lo veremos, basura

– Alto, 17, tiene razón, tú solo no lograrás nada – intervino 16

A regañadientes, 17 y 18 fueron a parar a una isla cercana, seguidos de cerca por Piccolo. La pelea comenzó inmediatamente. 17 empezó alegando qué él solo bastaba le quiso pegar una patada a Piccolo, la cual evadió con facilidad y le agarró la pierna, lanzándole contra 18.

– 16 no mentía, es muy poderoso

– Aún así no es rival contra nosotros dos juntos, ¿verdad 17?

– Claro, la pelea solo acaba de comenzar

Y los mellizos se lanzaron de vuelta al ataque.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras, Raditz había llegado a la capital del este buscando un reto: el hombre más fuerte del mundo. En su camino se encontró con un anuncio que decía: Visita al campeón del torneo de artes marciales Mr Satán en el 26 de la calle Maestro Mutaito.

Raditz llegó enseguida a la mansión de Mr Satán y se dispuso a combatir contra él. Mr Satán fue tumbado de un golpe, dejando su imagen por los suelos y Raditz, frustrado, destrozó el lugar y se fue, justo a tiempo para que Célula llegase y absorbiese la energía restante de Mr Satán y de todos sus sirvientes, ahora tenía más que 17 y 18.

– 17, 18, será mejor que corráis, porque os la tengo jurada.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

17 y 18 se rieron de cuantos disparos fallaba el namekiano. De repente intuyeron algo y giraron la cabeza solo para ver a todos esos proyectiles suspendidos en el aire. Apenas les dio tiempo de formar una barrera de energía antes de que Piccolo les lanzara todos los proyectiles de una. 17 y 18 hicieron desaparecer sus escudos, ilesos y fueron a por el namekiano. Piccolo les estaba esperando y formó una ráfaga de energía concentrada que disparó a 18, a la que le dio de lleno.

Cuando se disipó el humo, se pudo observar a 18 con el traje roto y muchas magulladuras chillando:

– Ese traje me encantaba, esta me la pagas mocoso.

17 y 18 volaron rápidamente hacia Piccolo agarrándolo cada uno de un brazo. Ambos empezaron a girar mientras descendían a una velocidad vertiginosa para acto seguido estampar a Piccolo contra el suelo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En ese mismo instante, en el palacio de Kamisama Goku intentaba enseñarles la técnica de la fusión (que también aprendió en Yadrat) a Yamcha y Tenshinhan.

– ¿Y tenemos qué hacer esos pasos tan ridículos? – preguntó el bandido por enésima vez

– Pues claro, Yamcha – le contestó Goku, también por enésima vez – es totalmente necesario. Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente práctica, probad a igualar vuestras energías y ejecutad los pasos. El bandido reformado y el antiguo discípulo del maestro Tsuru probaron a sacar todo su ki.

– No, Tenshinhan, no. Tu ki debe ser igual al de Yamcha. (Tenshinhan redujo un poco su ki.) Así es, perfecto, ahora ejecutad los pasos. Yamcha y Tenshinhan hicieron los pasos pero sus dedos no se tocaron en el último momento, dando lugar a un guerrero viejo y decrépito.

– Creo que no ha funcionado – dijo Gohan.

– Pues claro que no, no han juntado los dedos en el momento final y por consiguiente su poder ha decrecido.

– Oye, Goku, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que quizás sería mejor que os fusionaseis Gohan y tú? – dijo la fusión fallida

– Imposible, eh… Tiencha, Tiencha suena bien. Bueno, el caso es que para que funcione las personas han de tener la misma altura más o menos y también ser parecidos en físico, es decir, que no podrías fusionar a un vagabundo medio moribundo y en los huesos conmigo, por ejemplo.

– Ah, vale.

Media hora más tarde, Tiencha logró formarse por fin. Goku le incitó a pelear pero Tiencha quería perfeccionar sus habilidades y aprender otra técnica: el kaioken.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

PD: he incluido a Yamcha y Tenshinahan aprendiendo la fusión y próximamente el kaioken porque me daba rabia que no pudieran hacer nada contra los villanos después de los saibaiman, allá en la saga saiyan (ya pensaré algo para Krillin). Aunque esto hará que Tiencha tenga mucho más protagonismo.


	6. La llegada de Célula

Capitulo 6: La llegada de Célula

– Muy bien, Tiencha, lo estás cogiendo.

– Kaioken – gritó Tiencha al tiempo que un aura rojiza le envolvía por completo, duplicando su poder.

– Ya lo has pillado, con tu poder deberías ser capaz de llevarlo al nivel de kaioken x 40 sin dañar demasiado tu cuerpo – le indicó Goku

– Genial, pero aún quiero buscar una forma de conseguir combinar las técnicas de Yamcha y las de Tenshinhan y una forma de que la fusión sea más duradera – dijo Tiencha

– Ok, pero intenta que sea rápido, los androides no esperan.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En ese mismo momento, en otro lugar 17 y 18 están recibiendo duros golpes por cortesía de Piccolo: para 17 van cuatro patadas, un uppercut a la barbilla y un gancho hacia el suelo. Para 18, por ser mujer, le iba a ser lanzada una única ráfaga de energía.

En un descuido de 17, Célula salió de detrás de unas rocas y lo absorbió. Su energía aumento y su aspecto cambió a una forma más humanoide.

– Su poder se ha multiplicado por 10 – dijo Piccolo, asombrado – Huye, 18, huye lejos para que no te atrape.

– Hazle caso al namekiano – dijo 16 – yo lo distraeré.

– Tú solo no podrás darle el tiempo suficiente a 18 para escapar, lo haremos juntos – le respondió piccolo, quitándose la pesada capa e inmediatamente sintiendo que su poder se duplicaba, superando a 16, hasta alcanzar un tercio del poder de Célula.

– Que así sea – les dijo Célula – llegó la hora de la verdad.

La pelea comenzó enseguida y Célula conectó varios golpes seguidos a sus rivales, que retrocedieron rápidamente. Acto seguido Célula intentó ir a por 18, solo para ser bloqueado por unos puños que salieron de la nada y embistieron contra él.

– Por encima de mi cadáver– dijo 16

La pelea se reanudó y Célula estaba venciendo bastante fácilmente aunque de vez en cuando 16 se quitaba los puños y lanzaba una ráfaga de energía o Piccolo lanzaba muchos disparos que luego azuzaba contra él, provocándole algunas magulladuras.

Entretanto 18 se había alejado a una distancia prudencial y había lanzado una bengala de energía para atraer a Raditz y que se ocupara de Célula y luego corrió a refugiarse en una cueva, en una isla cercana.

Cuando lanzó la bengala, Raditz estaba soñando y no la vio. Aunque más que un sueño era una pesadilla, un recuerdo de cómo había erradicado razas, destruido planetas y matado a mucha gente que no había hecho nada malo. También de cómo había servido a un tirano llamado Freezer que quería gobernar el universo esclavizando o destruyendo a cualquiera que se le opusiese.

Esos recuerdos le hicieron pensar en que aparte de matar a Kakartotto, quizás habría otra manera de resolver sus diferencias como… no haciéndolo. Ya que su hermano y el namekiano tenían serios motivos para matarle. Iba a erradicarles a ellos y a sus seres queridos, ¿pero cómo había podido ser tan horrible?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras Raditz, en sus pesadillas pensaba sobre si debería matar a Goku, Vegeta y Trunks acabaron su entrenamiento con resultados más que satisfactorios y fueron a por Célula. Asimismo, Goku y Gohan entraban y disfrutaban de dos años de entrenamiento.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Kikoho del lobo gritó Tiencha al tiempo que lanzaba un kikoho para después golpear a un saco de boxeo, cuando el kikoho aún no había impactado, con los puños del colmillo del lobo, e inmediatamente apartarse dejando un hueco libre para que el kikoho diese en el blanco.

– Bien, esta será mi mejor técnica por el momento.

Luego probó combinando la bola de energía de Yamcha con el ataque de las cuatro copias de Tenshinhan. El resultado fue también satisfactorio y lo llamó Bola de copias. A continuación se puso a intentar que la fusión fuese lo más duradera posible. La pregunta es: ¿lo conseguirá?


	7. La llegada de Vegeta y Trunks

Capitulo 7: La llegada de Vegeta y Trunks

– Papá, esta gravedad es demasiado fuerte y además hace mucho calor, no creo que pueda soportarlo mucho más – se quejó Gohan.

– Vamos Gohan, que tú puedes. Ahora solo has de enfadarte mucho y llegarás a ser un súper saiyan.

– ¿De verdad? – quiso confirmar Gohan, muy ilusionado

– Pues claro, hijo, pues claro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras, Krillin llegó a la isla donde 18 había lanzado la bengala y se puso a buscarla para desconectarla.

Célula ya había roto de todo; desde huesos y brazos, que piccolo se regeneró, hasta circuitos de un puño y sonreía con frialdad. Entretanto Vegeta y Trunks llegaron. Célula se sorprendió al verles.

– ¿Vosotros eráis los débiles que no podíais ni con 17 y 18?

– ¿A quién llamas débil, INSECTO? – dijo Vegeta mientras se transformaba en un súper saiyan normal pero con más musculatura y, por consiguiente, más fuerza.

– Ah, veo que vuestra fuerza ha aumentado. Bueno, igual no es una total pérdida de tiem…

Célula no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando notó un enorme dolor en el estómago y vio el puño de Vegeta allí. Trunks voló hacia una montaña cercana y se quedó ahí, parado observando la pelea. Vegeta ya había encadenado una furia de golpes, cada cual más fuerte que el anterior, dejando a Célula sin poder lograr nada aparte de recibir más daños.

Vegeta vio cómo superaba ampliamente a Célula y sonrío. Célula sintió un mal presagio y notó un instante después cómo caía rápidamente hacia el suelo. Se levantó y vio como su sangre huía de su cuerpo. Vegeta le regaló otra furia de golpes que produjeron serios estragos a Célula. Después lo envió hacia el suelo con un gancho de ambas manos. Célula logró frenarse en el último momento y se lamentó:

– Maldición, si al menos hubiera conseguido mi forma perfecta.

– ¿Forma perfecta? ¿y… y si la logras serás más fuerte?

– Por supuesto que sí.

El orgullo de Vegeta le impulsó a decir:

– ¿Y cómo puedes alcanzar esa forma perfecta?

– Absorbiendo a nº 18

Trunks se lo veía venir y fue corriendo hacia su padre y Célula gritando:

– No, papá, no lo hagas

– No interfieras, Trunks – le espetó su padre mientras le golpeaba a Trunks en la cara.

La batalla estaba sentada: Vegeta intentando que el monstruo-androide absorbiese a la nº 18 mientras Trunks le lanzaba sus más potentes ataques para evitar que lo consiguiese.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En la sala del tiempo habían pasado tres meses y Gohan aún no se había acostumbrado a la temperatura:

– Brrr… Pa-papá, a-a-achís a-a-aquí ha-hace mu-mu-mucho frí-frío a-a-achís

– Vamos Gohan, solo tienes que enfadarte mucho – dijo su padre, ausente, mientras se transformaba en una forma de súper saiyan con mucho músculo – esta forma limita demasiado la velocidad – pensó – sería mejor aumentar el poder reduciendo el gasto de energía del súper saiyan normal.

De repente un puñetazo de un Gohan con el pelo ligeramente erizado y amarillo, y muy enfadado por la poca antención que su padre le estaba prestando, le sacó de sus pensamientos y le propulsó hacia un lado de la enorme sala. Cuando volvió, le dijo a su hijo:

– Gohan, creo que ya tengo la forma de mejorar el súper saiyan básico y me viene genial que lo acabes de lograr, ¡muy bien, hijo!

Gohan se sintió muy contento por ello y escuchó a su padre con atención. Lo que le pedía era que mantuviese el estado de súper saiyan básico el mayor tiempo posible, ¡incluso al dormir!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Entretanto, en una isla remota relativamente cerca de Kame House, Krillin había encontrado a 18, que se vio sorprendida por lo que vio:

– ¡El-el mando de des-desconexión!

– He venido a destruirte, 18 – dijo Krillin, aparentando más seguridad de la que realmente sentía. Se lo pensó mejor y rompió el mando que reflejó un rayo de sol en la cara de Célula – huye, 18, no dejes que te absorba.

– ¿Por qué has roto el mando? – le preguntó – era tu oportunidad de destruirme.

– Será que el amor te cambia – le respondió a una androide que se quedó boquiabierta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Célula había estado buscando desesperadamente a 18. Cuando Vegeta mandaba a Trunks lejos de un ataque, le ayudaba a buscarla. Pero, por el contrario, cuando era Trunks quien llevaba la delantera, le atizaba de lo lindo.

En todo ese tiempo no había tenido mucho éxito hasta que un rayo de sol se le reflejó en los ojos y, cuando miró hacia ese lugar, vio al enano calvo y a… ¡18!

Célula estaba alegre porque ya sentía que había ganado, cuando oyó a Trunks gritar:

– Eh, 18, Célula te ha visto.

18 no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada, ni siquiera cerrar la boca, antes de tener a Célula delante y a Trunks pegando al monstruo-androide.

– Huye ya, ¿a qué esperas?

Antes de que Trunks pudiera hacer nada más, tenía a Vegeta delante, interponiéndose entre él y Célula y listo para pelear.

La conclusión era obvia: A pesar de los esfuerzos de Trunks, Célula acabó absorbiendo a 18 y multiplicando su poder por diez otra vez.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Tanto en el palacio de Kamisama, con Tiencha como en la capital del este, con Raditz que se acababa de despertar al sentir tal cantidad de energía, hubo alguien que quiso ir a luchar. Tiencha notó que solo con una especie de kaioken x 100 podría pillarlo mientras que Raditz estuvo asombrado de que alguien pudiese superar su poder, aunque fuese por poco.


	8. La verdadera intención de Célula

Capitulo 8: La verdadera intención de Célula y del doctor Gero desvelada.

– Es una energía increíble – pensó Tiencha mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Raditz con el kaioken x 40 – incluso podría con Raditz.

Raditz y Tiencha se encontraron a mitad de camino hacia las islas y Raditz decidió acompañarlo alegando que:

– Solo te acompaño porque Célula es un enemigo común, no pienses cosas raras – aunque en el fondo supiera que eso no era cierto. Que lo acompañaba porque Célula arrasaría la tierra si no, y morirían millones de inocentes. Y además, si destruyes una vida, para compensar, deberías salvar a todos los que pudieras de la muerte.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En las islas próximas a Kame House todos se quedaron igual de conmocionados que Tiencha con el poder de Célula, especialmente Krillin porque Célula había absorbido al amor de su vida. Pero también Piccolo, 16, Trunks y hasta Vegeta.

Célula cambió su aspecto por completo y, como dije en el capítulo anterior, su ki se multiplicó por diez. Ahora superaba ampliamente a Vegeta y Trunks. Aún así, Vegeta no se intimidó y le gritó:

– ¿Es ese todo tu poder? Je, je, vaya cosa.

– Pues te supera muy ampliamente – murmuró Krillin.

Célula gruñó y se encaró contra Vegeta. Le golpeo varias veces y seguidamente le lanzó una patada al estómago y una ráfaga de energía. Algo que dejo muy dolorido al orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyans. Después se ensañó aún más con él ya que seguía insultándole hasta que Célula le dio un golpe que le hizo perder el estado de súper saiyan.

Trunks, al ver esto, se quedó paralizado pero tuvo una reacción rápida: se jacto enormemente de haber encontrado una transformación más poderosa que la de su padre, sus músculos se hincharon enormemente y empezó una pelea contra Célula en la que, sorprendentemente, no acertó ningún golpe.

– ¿Por qué no acierto ningún golpe? – chillo Trunks, visiblemente irritado.

– Pues porque esa forma es demasiado lenta. Y si no me puedes pillar…

– … no te podré dar – completó el joven.

– Exactamente. Por eso tu padre no quiso tomar esta forma, porque decidió que era peor para combatir que la otra.

– ¿Mi padre también podía hacerla?

– Pues claro, es muy sencillo, ¿ves? – le respondió Célula tranquilamente, al tiempo que sus músculos se hinchaban.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras tanto, Goku y Gohan salieron de la sala del tiempo, transformados en súper saiyans pero sin notar apenas el desgaste de energía que eso suponía. Notaron unas fuertes energías y fueron raudos a su encuentro, bueno, Gohan fue, Goku ya lo pillaría después. Ahora tenía que buscar a un nuevo Kamisama para la tierra.

Cuando llegó a Namek a buscarlo, se encontró a Dende, que se vino con él. Lo dejó en el templo de Kamisama y él pillo a su hijo por medio del shunkanido. Luego lo transportó mucho más cerca pero no demasiado: para poder atacar por sorpresa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Célula acababa de asestar el golpe de gracia a Trunks cuando dos figuras conocidas como Raditz y Tiencha llegaron al archipiélago. Célula entonces desveló todo:

– Así que el último androide al que he de absorber ha venido a mí, ¿eh?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Piccolo gritó:

– ¿Pero no te hacían falta 17 y 18 únicamente?

– Ahí os equivocáis todos. Descubrí el plan de Piccolo justo a tiempo de no contarle todos los detalles: necesitaba absorber a 17 y 18 para recibir los datos que necesitaba para poder asimilar luego a Raditz aparte de su energía para lograr acertarle con el aguijón.

– ¿QUÉ? – gritaron todos, incluyendo a Raditz.

– Pues sí, si logro absorber a Raditz, tendré un poder inimaginable, mucho más que cualquiera al que hayáis conocido.

– ¡Se te ha olvidado que aún tienes que absorberme! – le contestó Raditz al tiempo que se lanzaba a la carga. Célula lo logró esquivar pero por poco.

– Vaya, vaya, veo que el hecho de que Gero te reconstruyera era más que nada por poder, ¿eh? Porque desde luego no te falta.

– Cierto, pero a ti tampoco, lo malo es que hay cosas que no lograrás ver, como mi puño, en cuanto me ponga serio.

Empezó la batalla. Ambos luchadores tenían un poder inimaginable aunque el de Célula era algo superior. Ambos conectaban golpes al contrario y se defendían de los que el contrario les enviaba. En poco tiempo la balanza se inclinó a favor de Célula, que hubiera logrado acertarle con su aguijón de no ser por… Tiencha que había logrado dividirse en cuatro luchadores para interceptar el agujón y luego volver a unirse en uno.

– Vaya, vaya, veo que hay gente que se desvive por incordiar – dijo Célula en su tono más despreciativo.

Célula cargó contra la fusión con una velocidad asombrosa, a la que Raditz lograba igualar únicamente con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, para sorpresa de todos…

CONTINUARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO


	9. La pelea más intensa que nunca

Capitulo 9: La pelea más intensa que nunca

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaron todos

– Muy sencillo, Yamcha y yo hemos aprendido a controlar la fusión completamente, decidiendo hasta el momento propicio para des-fusionarnos.

– ¡Qué rabia! No les he dado por una maldita fusión.

Célula había descuidado a Raditz que le lanzó una técnica conocida como Destrozo del Sábado, que logró dañar seriamente a Célula. Pero este se regeneró y siguió peleando.

La pelea estaba muy reñida hasta que Célula le disparó un makankosanpo. En ese momento, Raditz se quedó sin habla y paralizado por el ya mencionado TERROR a dicha técnica. De no ser porque Tiencha se había vuelto a fusionar y disparó un Kikoho, no se habría podido hacer nada por evitar que Célula lo absorbiese.

– ¡Esto ya es demasiado! Maldito entrometido.

Célula volvió a intentar cargar contra Tiencha, que volvió a des-fusionarse en el momento adecuado para que Raditz tuviese la pelea un poco más a su favor.

La pelea siguió muy reñida pero cada vez que Célula iba ganando, Tiencha intervenía para darle la ventaja a Raditz y, cuando el monstruo-androide cargaba contra él o le lanzaba una ráfaga de energía, Tiencha se des-fusionaba y evitaba el ataque mientras que Raditz aprovechaba esa distracción para conseguir inclinar la balanza de nuevo a su favor.

Dos horas más tarde, todo el mundo estaba muy cansado y Goku y Gohan decidieron entrar en escena. Empezaron dándole una semilla senzu a Vegeta y a Trunks y siguieron con Piccolo. Vegeta murmuro que tenía que hacerse más fuerte y partió rumbo a la sala del tiempo con Trunks siguiéndole de cerca. Mientras que Piccolo prefirió quedarse a ver qué pasaba.

A continuación Goku y Gohan se unieron a la pelea, solo para evitar que Célula matara a Tiencha, al que también le dieron otra semilla senzu. Raditz suspiró y dijo:

– ¿Una ayudita, hermano?

– Raditz pidiendo ayuda – se burló Célula – desde luego no es algo que se ve todos los días.

– Pero, Raditz, ¿desde cuándo necesitas nuestra ayuda?

– Por favor, hermano, sé que he obrado mal en el pasado pero ahora quiero redimirme. Acepta mi perdón, por favor te lo pido – le contestó Raditz, arrodillándose.

– Bueno, vale, pero si nos traicionas lo pagarás muy caro.

– ¡Basta de charla! Sigamos combatiendo – les espetó Célula

La batalla pronto se desequilibró del lado de los saiyans que mostraban un enorme poder, capaz incluso de rivalizar contra Célula. Ante eso el monstruo-androide abrió su cola y de ella salieron cuatro, no espera, cinco, cinco versiones de Célula en miniatura. Un cansado Raditz hacía lo que podía contra dos de esos bicharracos mientras Gohan le ayudaba cuando podía dejar de lado a sus… a sus… bueno, llamémosles Célula Jrs.

Goku era el que lo tenía más difícil: tenía que luchar contra Célula y contra otro Célula Jr. Peleaba con ganas pero el instinto asesino del pequeñajo y los devastadores golpes de su padre hicieron que necesitara tomarse otra semilla senzu. Momento que aprovechó Célula para robarle la bolsita, comerse una semilla y destruir el resto. La única que sobrevivió era la que Goku se tomó antes de que Célula destruyese la bolsa.

La pelea estaba resultando ser muy dura pero combinando los ataques de Gohan y Raditz lograron destruir a un Célula Jr. y a partir de ahí todo fue sobre ruedas; Los Célula Jrs. Iban cayendo como moscas y pronto solo quedó el verdadero Célula en pie, el único combatiente que no estaba cansado ya que se había guardado otra semilla para después.

Era la hora del segundo round. En ese momento, 16 con un brazo roto y sus circuitos estallando se adhirió a la espalda de Célula y lo "abrazó" para después empezar a canalizar mucha energía dentro de sí mismo.

– ¡Alto! – gritó 16 – tengo una bomba en mi interior y voy a estallar junto con Célula.

En ese mismo instante se oyó a Raditz gritar:

– No, 16, no podrás, el Doctor Gero te extrajo la bomba hace mucho.

– Eso explicaría por qué no se activa. Pero eso significa que… ¡Oh, No! Célula me va a matar.

– Suelta, 16, quítate de encima – dijo Célula al tiempo que hizo explotar su ki.

16 cayó y cayó hasta que Célula se terminó de quitar el polvo y le lanzó una ráfaga de ki, a la cual solo sobrevivió su cabeza que fue a parar justo enfrente de Gohan. El androide le rogó que protegiera la naturaleza, a las personas y a los seres vivos en general. Cuando iba a acabar de hablar, fue aplastado por un pisotón de Célula.

– Bueno, ya hay menos basura en el planeta – dijo y se puso a reír maquiavélicamente.

Gohan en ese momento solo sintió furia, una enorme cantidad de furia, una furia incontrolable. Furia hacia Célula, el androide que había dañado gravemente a sus amigos y familia y ahora no solo había absorbido a dos androides para volverse increíblemente poderoso y únicamente con fines egoístas, sino que encima había matado a un androide que jamás hizo nada malo. Un androide que amaba la naturaleza, un androide noble y fuerte que había muerto a sus pies.

Gohan chilló ante la enorme cantidad de energía que se apoderó de su cuerpo. La tierra se partió en dos, cráteres se formaron y un niño de once años había aparecido, con el cabello totalmente erizado… y dorado.

Todos se sobresaltaron ante la enorme energía que fluía de Gohan, todos menos Goku, que ya se esperaba algo por el estilo. Incluso Célula cesó su escena de risa malvada.

– Te destruiré, Célula – dijo el joven del cabello dorado – pagarás todo el daño que has causado a mi familia y amigos y a toda la tierra en general. Puedes darte por muerto.


	10. La autodestrucción de Célula

Capitulo 10: La autodestrucción de Célula

– ¿Tú? ¿matarme a mí? Jua-jua-jua, que risa Gohan – le dijo Célula, burlón – ¿y luego qué más? ¿cerdos que vuelan?

Gohan pilló desprevenido a Célula y le lanzó un par de golpes que lograron dañar muy seriamente a Célula

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Entretanto, Vegeta y Trunks llegaron a la sala del tiempo, la que usaron para poder salir con un poder aún más descomunal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras, en las islas, Célula necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de las heridas que Gohan le había causado… ¡con únicamente dos golpes!

Célula se dirigió al joven saiyan y le soltó:

– ¿Estás listo para el segundo asalto?

Todos sabemos que Célula estaba tirando un farol, así que Gohan siguió conectándole un rodillazo en el estómago y un gancho con ambas manos hacia el suelo.

El siguiente paso de Célula fue hacer crecer el volumen de sus músculos, cometiendo el mismo error que Trunks, perder velocidad a cambio de fuerza. En este estado los golpes de Gohan le dolían un poco menos pero seguían haciéndole un daño brutal.

Gohan siguió golpeando a Célula de forma repetida, hasta que este se vio obligado a reducir de nuevo el tamaño de sus músculos por el incesante dolor.

– Vamos, Célula, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? – le espetó Gohan – pues vaya birria de perfección.

– ¿A qué esperas, Gohan? – le preguntó Goku – ¡acaba ya con él!

– No, papá, aún tiene que sufrir mucho.

Goku se quedó paralizado, intentando pensar en ¿qué podía haber trastornado tanto a su hijo?

Gohan había conseguido lanzar otra patada hacia Célula, cuyo primer impulso fue ponerse de rodillas y… ¿pueden los monstruos-androides vomitar? Si el caso es que no, fue algo definitivamente parecido a vomitar. Vomitó una sustancia anaranjada y… ¡a 18! Esto causó que Célula retornase a su forma previa. Krilin fue lo más rápido que pudo a por 18, mientras Célula flipaba en colores.

Célula no se lo podía creer; tenía un poder abrumador y había sido superado por un maldito criajo saiyan de once años. Esto ya era demasiado. Célula decidió utilizar su último recurso: la autodestrucción. Empezó hinchándose como una bola y volviéndose muy inestable, al tiempo que gritaba:

– Jua-jua-jua, Gohan, has sido un digno adversario pero me autodestruiré. ¡Y me llevaré a todo el planeta por delante! No me podrás detener. Vamos a decir que este duelo ha sido… un empate, jua-jua-jua-jua.

Gohan se dispuso a golpear a Célula para destruirlo antes de que detonase. Pero Célula le advirtió:

– No pienses en golpearme, Gohan, como puedes ver, ahora mismo soy muy inestable y cualquier golpecito puede hacerme estallar.

La reacción de todos fue de tristeza y de desesperación. Reinaban las ganas de ayudar junto con el hecho de no poder hacer nada. Gohan se sentía culpable por la autodestrucción; si hubiera vencido a Célula directamente, como decía su padre, Célula jamás hubiese llegado a autodestruirse y la tierra jamás explotaría.

De repente a Goku se le ocurrió una idea; usar el shunkanido para llevarse a Célula a otro planeta y que explotase allí. En un momento, se teletransportó al lado de Célula y puso una mano en su barriga con el cuidado suficiente para no hacerlo estallar y volar la Tierra.

– Papá, ¿qué haces? ¿No ves qué es peligroso?

– Lo veo, Gohan pero he encontrado una manera de evitar que vuele la Tierra en mil pedazos. Me tele-transportaré con él a otro planeta gracias al shunkanido para que explote allí en vez de aquí.

– No, papá, ¡no lo hagas!

– Tengo que hacerlo, si no, Célula destruiría la Tierra.

– Pero… no puedes… – empezó Célula mientras Goku se llevaba los dedos a la frente, intentando buscar un planeta poco habitado. Entre tanto se le oyó decir:

– Adiós a todos, especialmente a ti, Gohan – se despidió – por cierto, dile a tu madre que no tenía otra opción. Ah, ese es un buen sitio – acabó mientras desaparecían Célula y él.

– ¡PAPÁ, NOO!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras los terrícolas, Raditz y Piccolo intentaban calmar a Gohan, Kaiosama estaba muy disgustado y sorprendido, pero sobre todo enfadado:

– Goku, ¿qué haces trayéndole a este planeta? ¿Es qué estás loco?

– Lo siento, Kaiosama, no podía pensar en otro lugar.

Justo entonces, Célula explotó. El planeta acabó vaporizado y Goku, Kaiosama, Bubbles y Gregory murieron en la explosión.


	11. Célula aún más fuerte El choque de

Capitulo 11: Célula aún más fuerte. El choque de Kamehamehas.

– Estoy… ¡estoy vivo! ¡VIVO! – dijo un sorprendido Célula que se había regenerado a partir de una Célula – gracias a que Gero mejoró la regeneración namekiana antes de aplicarme las células de Piccolo. ¿Y este poder? Ah, el zenkai de los saiyans siempre cuando lo necesitas, ahora tengo poder suficiente para vencer a ese niñato saiyan malcriado de once años llamado Gohan. Volaré en el espacio hasta encontrar el planeta Tierra otra vez. Ah, las habilidades de Freezer siempre tan útiles.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Entretanto, en la Tierra un apenado Gohan estaba siendo calmado por Krillin, su segundo mejor amigo desde la aventura en Namek, mientras recibía sabias palabras sobre como no dejarse llevar por la rabia y la frustración por parte de Piccolo, su maestro y mentor pero, sobre todo su mejor amigo.

A continuación, Célula reapareció en la isla. Gohan se dio cuenta e impidió que matase a Piccolo bloqueando su ráfaga de energía con otra igual.

– Bien, bien – dijo Célula, aplaudiendo – no esperaba menos de ti, Gohan ya que tú has conseguido vencerme después de todo. Aunque ahora será distinto, gracias a las mejoras que Gero implantó en las Células de Piccolo antes de implantármelas, he conseguido regenerarme a partir de una sola molécula. Después, gracias a las células saiyanas, he conseguido obtener un zenkai tan enorme que incluso podría vencer a Gohan. Por último, la capacidad de Freezer de viajar por el espacio exterior me ha sido muy útil para alcanzar de nuevo este planeta-que-debió-convertirse-en-basura.

– En eso te equivocas, Célula, jamás podrás vencerme.

– Eso lo veremos – dijo sonriendo.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo pero ya que la ráfaga de energía no llegó a dar a Trunks (ni a nadie) y ya que Vegeta no trató de vengar su muerte, nadie frenó a Gohan, que pudo pelear al 100% contra Célula. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Célula le propinase varios duros golpes al joven saiyan. Gohan contestaba con golpes tan fuertes como los de Célula o ráfagas de energía bastante concentradas.

La pelea pronto se decantó a favor de Célula ya que poseía un poder un tanto mayor al de Gohan, que además estaba visiblemente más cansado. Célula le golpeo varias veces y después le lanzó hacia una montaña cercana. Gohan se veía cansado e irritado. Poco después Gohan contraatacó con un:

– MASENKO

Célula se vio sumido en una brillante luz amarilla. Cuando terminó, a Célula le faltaban las piernas, un brazo entero y la otra mano. Murmuró algo como maldito mientras se regeneraba. Gohan fue a la carga aprovechando que Célula estaba regenerándose pero en ese instante, Célula le lanzó una ráfaga de energía muy concentrada, que casi logra esquivar el joven saiyan, pero que lastimó seriamente su brazo.

– Ahora toca usar otro recurso poderoso para acabar contigo. Ese último ataque mío te hizo daño de verdad y ahora verás lo que pasa si te enfrentas al poderoso Célula. Ka-me – añadió mientras juntaba las palmas de las manos hacia adelante – ha-me…

– Tendré que usar un kamehameha si quiero vencer tu kamehameha – dedujo Gohan mientras cargaba un kamehameha con un solo brazo – Ka-me-ha-me

– HA – gritó Célula

– HA – le secundó Gohan

Los dos kamehamehas chocaron en el aire, provocando una gran nube de humo y una especie de esfera en donde colisionaban ambos ataques. El de Célula era ligéramente más fuerte.

– Jua-jua-jua, tengo la pelea ganada, Gohan, no podrás vencerme.

– Eso lo veremos – dijeron Tiencha, Krillin y Piccolo, cargando un kikoho del lobo, un kamehameha y un makankosanpo respectivamente. Los ataques no le hicieron ni un rasguño a Célula hasta que Tiencha usó el kaioken x 40, entonces su Bola de Copias si tuvo un efecto suficiente para causar alguna magulladura, pero no más.

Fue entonces cuando el espíritu de Goku apareció para motivar a Gohan a darlo todo pero en alguna parte del cerebro de Gohan había algo que lo impedía. En ese momento Raditz decidió actuar por fin. Usó una vieja pero efectiva técnica conocida como destrozo del sábado para lograr distraer a Célula ¡y hasta provocarle una herida!

Entonces, el espíritu de Goku vio la oportunidad y le comunicó a Gohan que;

– Es ahora o nunca, Gohan, ¡vamos, dalo todo!

El saiyan de once años hizo caso a su padre y juntó todo el poder que esa transformación le permitía y lo añadió al kamehameha a tiempo para que Célula estuviese aún distraído con el destrozo del sábado de Raditz y no pudiese hacer nada para evitar ser desintegrado completamente por un enorme y destructivo kamehameha de Gohan, el niño saiyan de once años.

Gohan se desmayó al instante y perdió el estado de súper saiyan… súper saiyan 2. Krillin se apresuró a ayudarle a incorporarse. El combate había sido muy duro pero todos volvieron a seguir con sus vidas como si nada, excepto Raditz que se convirtió en un ídolo internacional por haber derrotado fácilmente a Mr Satán, el vigente campeón del torneo de artes marciales, ¡y hasta contó que había ayudado a vencer a Célula!, pero sin contar a quien o a quienes ayudó. Ganó fama y fortuna y la compartió con Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha y Tenshinhan (que decidieron ir a vivir juntos por lo de la fusión, para perfeccionarla, bueno, juntos y con Launch) ¡y hasta Vegeta y Trunks!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

PD: No penséis que este capítulo es el último ya que aún quedan muchos más. Por cierto, la siguiente saga es la de Broly. Ya lo tengo todo planificado hasta la saga de boo… y hasta más allá con una saga especial en la que Raditz es el completo protagonista, bueno con una aparición sorpresa.


	12. Un nuevo planeta vegeta y otro súper

Capitulo 12: Un nuevo planeta Vegeta y otro súper saiyan.

– Vamos, príncipe Vegeta, tiene usted que acompañarnos.

– No, me niego a hacerlo.

– Bueno, parece ser que la lucha contra el legendario súper saiyan no la ganaremos.

– ¿Qué súper saiyan? ¿De qué hablas?

– Ah, ¿no os lo había comentado? Si es que mi memoria ya no es la de antes. En el Nuevo Planeta Vegeta se ha visto a un súper saiyan legendario, esa es una de las principales razones por las que he contactado con usted.

– Oh, ¿otro súper saiyan? Vale, será divertido, ya que yo también lo soy – empezó al tiempo que su cabello se volvía dorado, al igual que su aura, y aún más en punta si cabe – la verdad, casi todos aquí sabemos transformarnos en súper saiyan, ¿verdad Trunks?

– Sí, padre – dijo al tiempo que su cabello se volvía dorado y erizado.

– Bien, así que también son poderosos saiyans, entonces no veo ningún problema en que me acompañéis al Nuevo Planeta Vegeta. Es más, si algún otro poderoso luchador quiere, también puede acompañarnos.

A la nave entraron Yamcha y Tenshinhan, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan y Piccolo. La nave era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, tenía de todo: un enorme comedor, alrededor de siete lujosas habitaciones, un baño inmenso y muy decorado, un salón con un sofá y una televisión gigantescos… y muchos, muchos criados.

El viaje duró aproximadamente cuatro horas aunque cuando llegaron nadie quería bajar de la nave ya que se estaba genial ahí y te sentías como un miembro de la familia real. Para su sorpresa, el Nuevo Planeta Vegeta era muy cochambroso pero con un castillo aún más grande y lujoso, si cabe, que la propia nave espacial.

Todos se quedaron asombrados pero Vegeta no. Él únicamente quería encontrarse con el súper saiyan legendario.

– Bien, eh… Broly exploremos juntos en busca de súper saiyan legendario.

– Sí, príncipe Vegeta, lo que usted diga.

Vegeta y Broly partieron hacia un lugar indefinido donde Vegeta sentía varias energías sumamente débiles que disminuían un poco cada rato. Cuando llegaron se dio cuenta de que eran pequeños alienígenas que construían algo en mitad del planeta. Estaban muy desnutridos ¡y hasta había uno en los huesos!

– ¿Qué son esas extrañas criaturas? – preguntó Vegeta.

– Son los antiguos habitantes del ex planeta Cooler nº 237, hasta que los esclavizamos a todos y les obligamos a reconstruir el planeta Vegeta aquí.

Cuando se fueron, alrededor de dos horas después, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Gohan, Trunks y Piccolo llegaron al lugar y vieron las miseras condiciones de vida que tenían los habitantes del planeta Cooler nº 237. Así que fueron de vuelta al castillo y cogieron comida y agua y se la llevaron. Los alienígenas se pusieron súper contentos y empezaron a contarles como habían llegado allí:

– Habíamos vivido tranquilamente en nuestro planeta hasta que un día vinieron tres sujetos; uno rojo con una habilidad que electrocutaba a nuestros ciudadanos, otro verde, con un poder mucho mayor, que causaba el caos y un luchador azul que vestía de rosa, claramente el jefe del trío, cuya habilidad principal era partir edificios por la mitad con su cuchilla asesina. Nosotros nos rendimos a cambio de que no nos mataran y aceptaron, no nos mataron, nos esclavizaron. Nos esclavizó la UIC, la Unión Intergaláctica de Comercio, la asociación que manejaban Freezer, Cooler y Cold. En esa organicación erradicaban razas enteras para luego vender sus planetas de origen al mejor postor. – Explicó el alien más anciano – Cuando por fin, Freezer, Cooler y Cold murieron y la asociación se disolvió, fuimos engañados por Paragus para venir aquí y construir una ciudad en un planeta desierto, sin vida alguna en su superficie.

– Debe de ser terrible – musitó Gohan.

– Lo es amigo, lo es – le respondió – pero gracias a vosotros, nuestra labor es ahora más fácil y os estaremos agradecidos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Unos minutos más tarde, una cápsula de ataque saiyan impactó en el planeta. De ella salió Raditz. Paragus le invitó a pasar;

– Hola, Raditz – le saludó – veo que el hijo de un guerrero muy poderoso como Bardock ha de superar en poder a su padre. Bueno, pasa, no te quedes ahí pasmado.

– ¿Pe-pero este no se supone que debería haber muerto? – Pensó Raditz – ¿Qué tramará ahora? ¿Cómo logró escapar? ¿Tendrá su hijo Broly algo que ver con el monstruo que destruyó la galaxia del sur según me contó mi hermano (con la ayuda de Kaiosama)? ¿Dónde están Broly, Vegeta, Trunks, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Piccolo y Gohan? ¿No estaban aquí? Demasiadas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

Entró en el castillo y se quedó visiblemente alucinado. El único lugar parecido en tamaño era la Corporación Cápsula, y no estaba ni la mitad de decorada.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando Vegeta y Broly acabaron de buscar por todo el planeta, Vegeta se sentía estafado y humillado y solo quería volver a la Tierra. Para su desgracia, ya era de noche y se vio obligado a dormir allí. Por la noche Broly se quedó anonadado ya que Raditz sabía quién era él. Al saber que de pequeño había sido agredido por el padre de Raditz, Bardock y por el rey Vegeta, el padre del príncipe Vegeta, su pelo se volvió azulado y su fuerza se multiplicó abismalmente. En pocos segundos estaba atacando a Raditz, al que pilló por sorpresa. Raditz apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear el puñetazo y Broly ya se encontraba golpeándole de una forma admirable. A duras penas, logró sacarlo fuera del castillo para reanudar la pelea sin dañar nada. Raditz se defendió y conectó varios golpes que dañaron a Broly. A continuación, Broly contraatacó con un upercut a la barbilla para después agarrarle de la cabeza y golpearle varias veces. Raditz se liberó y se dispuso a golpear a Broly cuando…


	13. Estalla el Duelo

Capitulo 19: La batalla contra Bojack

– Pe-pero jefe, estos esclavos están muy cerca de su enorme poder.

– Cállate Bido, por eso mismo voy a pelear contra ellos y no contra otros esclavos.

– Jefe, yo también hablo en serio, ese tipo, el de la piel anaranjada pálida mató a Kogu al 100% de un ataque.

– ¡Te he dicho que te calles! Ahora, por contradecirme, ¡morirás!

Bojack perforó el pecho de Bido con un puño, matándolo al instante. Zangya y Bujin se quedaron boquiabiertos y los soltaron al instante. Raditz aprovechó para atacar a Bojack.

Le pateó la espalda y luego le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Flouk cogió el relevo y le lanzó una enorme bola de energía, como la de Yamcha, que causó mucho daño. Bojack entonces contraatacó con una ráfaga de energía muy débil, un farol que Flouk no vio venir, y luego le golpeó de una forma muy fuerte. Raditz interceptó a Bojack y luego le lanzó un potente codazo que mandó volando al pirata intergaláctico.

– Ya he tenido suficiente calentamiento, Bojack, eres únicamente un poco más fuerte que tus esbirros.

– Sí, puede que ahora. Pero, como ellos, también tengo una transformación que cuadruplicará mi poder.

– Era algo lógico pero ni aún así lograras vencerme – le contestó un muy confiado Raditz – quizá a Flouk sí pero a mí no.

Bojack se volvió verde como los otros pero, a diferencia de ellos, sus músculos no solo se duplicaron, se cuadruplicaron. Su camiseta se rompió y se pudo observar bien una cicatriz que llevaba en el pecho. Ahora estaba listo para pelear.

Flouk se dividió en cuatro y cargó contra Bojack. El pirata intergaláctico lanzó a los Flouks al suelo casi sin esfuerzo, dañándolos gravemente. Los Flouks se volvieron a unir en uno y este se quedo quieto, rezando para que Bojack no le volviera a atacar. Ahora era el turno de Raditz. El androide saiyan decidió comenzar probando la fuerza de Bojack con un rodillazo a la barbilla y un codazo en la nuca para después lanzarle una potente ráfaga de energía.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Bojack estaba casi intacto y le mandó una rápida combinación de puñetazos y patadas. Luego prosiguió agarrándole de su cola, que era metálica ahora, y girarle y girarle y lanzarle hacia una montaña. A continuación, el mencionado pirata lanzó sus manos al frente y envió muchas ráfagas de energía seguidas a la montaña donde le había lanzado.

Raditz decidió usar todo su poder, un aura morada lo envolvió y se creó un enorme cráter en el suelo. Bojack cargó contra Raditz pero esta vez Raditz lo esquivó a tiempo y contraatacó con un potente destrozo del sábado que dio justo en el blanco, la cara de Bojack, y provocó mucho humo. Bojack emergió de entre el humo, con una cara llena de rabia y pequeñas heridas y lanzó varios disparos que también dieron a Raditz, dejando a este ligeramente dolorido. A continuación puñetazos y patadas volaron en ambas direcciones, estrellándose entre sí.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En la Tierra, varias personas notaron unas grandes fuentes de energía muy lejos, perdidas en el espacio, cada vez ligeramente más débiles. Una de ellas era muy familiar, pero era mucho más fuerte que antes.

– ¿Es ese Raditz? – preguntó un Gohan muy sorprendido con los nuevos poderes de su tío por medio de la telepatía.

– Eso parece Gohan – le respondió Piccolo, telepáticamente, al tiempo que dejaba de meditar frente a una cascada para concentrarse en el combate.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

– Maldición, Raditz está peleando de igual a igual con enemigos de la talla de Célula y yo estoy aquí con un nivel de poder mucho menor al suyo, entrenando en una sala de gravedad… ¡solo a 800g! – gritó un encolerizado príncipe de los saiyans – Bulma, constrúyeme una nave igual, yo también he de hacerme mucho más fuerte.

– Querido, recuerda que el límite de esta cámara de gravedad es mayor a los 1500g de la de Raditz. Cuando él no pueda aumentar su poder rápidamente, tú le cogerás.

– Cierto, mujer, cierto, no me acordaba de que esta cámara de gravedad llega a los 2000g.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Yamcha y Tenshinhan dejaron de entrenar en un rincón desértico en las montañas al notar esas intensas energías procedentes de otro planeta.

– ¿Hooola? – gritó Launch, la de la melena dorada, pasándoles la mano delante de la cara a los ya mencionados luchadores – chicos, pensaba que me dijisteis que queríais entrenar, no entiendo por qué paráis de luchar… – se calmó instantáneamente cuando Tenshinhan le puso el dedo en los labios. Bueno, se calmó y se sonrojó y entendió que no debía molestares durante un rato.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras tanto, en el Planeta Pirata Bojack llevaba las de ganar por el momento, le había golpeado a Raditz en la garganta y procedió a golpearle con un gancho hacia el suelo. Raditz se levantó y vio como el pirata volaba hacia él. Le lanzó un fuerte ataque con ambas manos similar al de Trunks, pero con energía morada.

Bojack fue tirado hacia atrás debido a la potencia del impacto. Poco después de reponerse, tenía a Raditz encima, listo para el segundo asalto, bueno, el tercero o el cuarto o así. Le pegó varios puñetazos y patadas al pirata y después una última patada devastadora que lo hizo chocar con una montaña.

Bojack estaba experimentando varias emociones al mismo tiempo: incrédulo de que alguien pudiese igualarle en poder, furioso contra el androide por estar humillándolo y lleno de rabia por la reciente pérdida de su más leal sirviente, Kogu. Eso era suficiente para que Bojack le otorgase un voto especial de atención, confianza y respeto. Algo que el resto envidiaban.

Bojack decidió usar su último recurso para hacer frente a Raditz: – Zangya, Bujin, usad los hilos psíquicos contra este miserable que ha decidido oponerse a nuestro futuro imperio.


	14. La energía de todos y el puñetazo anti

Capitulo 14: La energía de todos y el puñetazo anti-Broly.

– ¿Qué… ha… sucedido? Oh, es verdad, Broly. Hay que detenerlo. Aunque, mira cuanta destrucción. ¿Es ese Piccolo? ¿Ese que está desmayado? ¿Y esos son Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha y Tenshinhan? Esto me está provocando una enorme cantidad de… FURIA – dijo al tiempo que su pelo se volvía dorado y erizado y múltiples destellos eléctricos iluminaban su aura – prepárate, Broly, vas a morir.

Raditz estaba recibiendo un aluvión de golpes por cortesía de Broly. Primero le golpeó la nariz, que dejó sangrando. Luego a Raditz le vino una combinación de puñetazos y patadas que daban casi siempre en el blanco. A continuación, Broly le pegó una patada en la cadera y Raditz se estrelló contra el último edificio que seguía en pie. Raditz se acababa de incorporar cuando Gohan llegó y dijo:

–Déjalo, Raditz, desde aquí ya me ocupo yo. Tú lleva a los demás a la nave de Paragus. Yo iré luego, después de ocuparme de este monstruo.

– De acuerdo – dijo Raditz, seriamente dañado – pero tienes que derrotarlo, por mí.

– Eso está hecho, pero no pierdas más tiempo y llévatelos.

Raditz dejó de hablar para volar rápidamente a por todos. Entretanto, Gohan empezó a patearle el culo a Broly. Primero le golpeó en la cabeza y le pateó el estómago. Luego le pegó un fuerte puñetazo lanzándole contra una montaña pero antes de que llegase, se puso al otro extremo y disparó un masenko, que lo mandó al cielo. Esa combinación dañó ligeramente a Broly, que, aprovechando su altura, decidió atacar con una ráfaga de energía similar al Big Bang Attack de Vegeta, pero más concentrado y potente. Gohan lo esquivó por poco pero Broly ya se había acercado y arremetió contra él. Primero le pateó la cabeza y le agarró del brazo. Continuó con una rápida combinación de puñetazos y patadas que Gohan solía esquivar o bloquear. En un momento dado, Gohan le agarró la pierna y giró a Broly en círculos para lanzarlo hacia la montaña de antes. Después de eso, Broly se levantó y salió del cráter, justo como Gohan predijo, entonces el joven saiyan logró conectarle varios puñetazos y patadas y continuar con decenas de ráfagas de energía que causaron rasguños y alguna herida a Broly. Prosiguió con un potente golpe en el estómago y una patada cerca de una de esas heridas. Eso provocó que se le abriera un poco más. A continuación, le lanzó otro masenko, solo para ver, incrédulo como no le había provocado ningún daño.

Broly estaba cada vez liberando más ki y soportando cada vez mejor los ataques de Gohan. Llegó un momento en el que el ki de Broly ya igualaba al de Gohan, y entonces, después de que un masenko de Gohan no le hiciese ni cosquillas, contraatacó con un potente rodillazo en el estómago y un codazo en la nuca de Gohan, que sufrió mucho. Broly decidió entonces retomar el juego de estrujar cabezas con Gohan pero el joven saiyan le pegó una fortísima patada en… bueno, en… eh, pueees… ¡se sobreentiende! Broly cesó el juego al instante mientras aullaba de dolor.

Gohan aprovechó el dolor del monstruo saiyan para hablar telepáticamente con Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Piccolo y Raditz.

– Amigos, por favor, mandadme un poco de vuestra energía para poder acabar con este maldito monstruo que tanto nos ha hecho sufrir – sonrió al ver como la energía de Trunks, Piccolo Tenshinhan y Yamcha llegaba – venga, Vegeta, Raditz, necesito vuestra energía también.

Vegeta sabía que Gohan era el único que los podía salvar, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande. Pero, cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que ese orgullo suyo era estúpido y que mandarle su energía a Gohan era la única manera de sobrevivir. Entonces Vegeta se tragó su orgullo y le envió toda su energía restante a Gohan.

Raditz pensó que mejor no se la daría ya que él también quería ayudar a destruir a Broly, así que le contestó:

– Mejor no te la doy, ya iré si necesitas ayuda. Además, si te la doy, ¿quién te sacaría de aquí antes de que chocásemos contra el cometa?

– Tienes razón, de todos modos creo que esto es suficiente – se giró hacia Broly – este es tu final, Broly, te voy a destruir.

Broly apenas se estaba recuperando de su golpe anterior en… ¡no me hagáis repetirlo! cuando vio a Gohan con un puño brillante. Demasiado tarde para él. Aunque, quizás no. Tenía control sobre sus poderes ahora que el control remoto había desaparecido y podría, podría elevar su ki y resistir el golpe. Pero eso aún le dejaría moribundo. – Aunque mejor moribundo y con la nave de mi padre que muerto – pensó al tiempo que sacaba el mando de la cápsula de escape de Paragus de su pantalón.

En ese momento Gohan le golpeó con toda su energía y la de sus amigos a Broly, provocándole una grave herida. Pero, justo antes, el ki de Broly había aumentado enormemente, casi duplicando el de Gohan.

¿Broly se salvará del golpe de Gohan? ¿Raditz llegará a tiempo para ayudarle antes de que choquen contra el cometa? ¿Si Broly se salva, logrará escapar?


	15. La destrucción del monstruo

Capitulo 15: La destrucción del monstruo

– No, no puede ser. Maldición, Raditz, ¿por qué no me diste tu energía? Si me la hubieras dado quizás hubiésemos podido destruir a Broly.

– Me… menos mal… si… sigo vi… ¡vivo!

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se ha muerto Broly? ¿Se deberá a que aumentó su energía? – se preguntaron todos.

– Gohan, siento no haberte dado mi energía – le calmó Raditz telepáticamente – pero no es necesaria. Hace tiempo que inventé una técnica que sirve para matar a enemigos ya muy debilitados. La intenté usar con Kakarotto pero tú me lo impediste, ¿recuerdas? Creo, creo que puede ser suficiente para acabar con Broly.

– Sí, lo recuerdo, fue uno de los momentos de mi infancia que nunca olvidaré. Espero que sea suficiente.

Raditz voló hasta donde estaba Broly y vio que la herida del puñetazo era verdaderamente profunda. – Bien – pensó – solo tengo que acabar de abrir la herida. Cargó electricidad en la mano y atravesó a Broly con ella.

Broly sabía que era su fin, lo había sabido desde que vio al hijo del que una vez lo intentó matar con una cantidad enorme de electricidad en la mano. Y cuando su corazón dejó de latir, su último pensamiento fue: – ¿por qué tuve que inventar el juego de estrujar cabezas? Gohan y Raditz me han vencido por eso. – Entonces, sorprendentemente no dejó este mundo, si no que su corazón volvió a latir, y cogió la cápsula de asalto de su padre para vengarse, vengarse de Gohan, de Raditz y del resto de luchadores que había enfrentado ese día. Pero, eso sí, sin el juego de estrujar cabezas.

Raditz llevó a Gohan de vuelta a la nave de Paragus, sin saber que Broly había sobrevivido. Por consiguiente, dejó a Gohan cuidadosamente en el suelo y, tanto Broly como Raditz arrancaron sus naves.

Las dos naves fueron desde el Nuevo Planeta Vegeta en direcciones opuestas, evitando así el cometa, que pronto arrasó el planeta.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Al llegar a la Tierra, Yamcha preguntó:

– Raditz, hay algo que no me ha terminado de cuadrar, ¿cómo se supone que sabías que estábamos en el Nuevo Planeta Vegeta? ¿y por qué te llevaste esa cápsula de asalto con cámara de gravedad?

– Bueno, veréis, yo quería hacer un viaje por el espacio para hacerme mucho más fuerte, así que le pedí a Bulma que me modificase el chip que impedía que me aumentase el poder y también le pedí una nave con una gravedad de hasta 1500 veces la de la Tierra, para entrenarme. Pero, en un momento dado, me llamó Kaiosama y me contó que estabais allí, así que pasé a decir hola. Un día después me encontré peleando contra el súper saiyan legendario y matándolo.

Pero ahora mismo tengo un mensaje importante para Gohan y Chichi – Gohan y Chichi se acercaron – Kakarotto dice que está bien, que está en mitad de un torneo de artes marciales que se celebra en el otro mundo y que aún no le han eliminado. Es más, quien gane tendrá el honor de ser entrenado por el Gran Kaiosama (el jefe de Kaiosama y sus compañeros del oeste y del sur y su compañera del este).

– Papá está ganando. Bueno, en parte se veía venir. ¿Por cierto, por qué ronda van?

– Van por los octavos de final, dice que su próximo oponente es una especie de pez llamado Arqua, y que los competidores más fuertes aparte de él son un gigantón llamado Olibu de la galaxia del norte y un alienígena parecido a Piccolo de la galaxia del oeste.

– ¿Y son tan fuertes como él?

– Probablemente sí, en estado base, en súper saiyan ya veremos.

– Bien, eso quiere decir que mi Goku no solo es el segundo hombre más fuerte del mundo, después de Gohan, sino que encima también gane el campeonato del otro mundo. Ay mi Goku, ¡qué suerte que sea mi marido!

– Maldita sea, Kakarotto se está haciendo más fuerte y yo estoy aquí parado, Bulma, nos vamos, tengo que entrenar – dijo Vegeta mientras salía volando hacia la Corporación Cápsula y sus avanzados sistemas de gravedad.

– Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Si Kakarotto y encima Vegeta se hacen más fuertes, yo también debería hacerme más fuerte.

Raditz partió hacia algún lugar en el espacio donde la gravedad fuera alta o hubiesen oponentes muy fuertes. Decidió ir al planeta Kanassan, el último planeta conocido que su padre, Bardock, por el que sentía una gran admiración, había invadido. A mitad del camino hacia dicho planeta, mientras entrenaba a una gravedad de 700 veces la de la Tierra, Kaiosama le habló telepáticamente de nuevo.

– Oye, Raditz, ¿te importaría ayudar a los Namekianos? Creo que Cooler les está atacando. ¿Y podrías pasarte luego por el Planeta Pirata? Va de camino a la Tierra y sus habitantes son muy poderosos. A su líder ya lo encerramos los Kaiosamas pero gracias a tu hermano y a mi muerte, se ha podido liberar junto a sus cuatro compinches.

– De acuerdo, Kaiosama, primero Namek y luego el Planeta Pirata, ¿no?

– Así es. Confío en ti. Suerte.

Raditz decidió entonces cambiar de rumbo e ir directo al Planeta Namek mientras continuaba su entrenamiento. Cuando le tocaba 800 veces la gravedad de la Tierra, llegó a Namek y vio una especie de nave espacial metálica con tentáculos que parecía estar chupándole la energía al planeta. Y cuando se acercó más vio a muchos namekianos atados con esposas, siendo conducidos al interior de la nave por unos pequeños robots extraños. Y también a un namekiano más fuerte que los demás destruyendo a un robotito y luego a tres más, solo para ser dejado inconsciente por una andanada de Coolers metálicos. ¿Qué rayos pasaba allí?


	16. La horda de Metal Coolers

Capitulo 22: Las copias de Freezer, Cooler, Turles y Lord Slug

– Eh, ¿quién les ha dejado entrar?

– Digamos que nos hemos auto-invitado.

El soldado robótico murió de un golpe y el extraño trío cruzó hacia donde creían que estaba el dormitorio principal. Lamentablemente, fueron a parar a la terraza en vez de al dormitorio.

– Parece que el amo tenía razón, caísteis en la trampa de lleno.

– ¿Freezer? ¿Pero tú no estabas muerto? – preguntó Raditz.

– No, no estábamos muertos, todos sobrevivimos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "todos"?

– Ah, cierto, no os los he presentado aún – dijo el arcosiano o demonio del frío – Turles, Slug, Cooler, venid.

– ¿Cooler? Pero si yo a ti te maté – dijo un Raditz boquiabierto – espera, ¿es ese Turles? Primo, ven aquí, no te dejes engañar por Freezer.

– ¿Slug? El último súper namekiano… ¿está frente a mí? – exclamó un Flouk muy sorprendido.

– Je, je, veo que os hemos sorprendido, pero la pelea ha de comenzar – dijo Freezer.

Raditz peleó contra Turles y Flouk contra Slug. Zangya lo tenía mucho más difícil, tenía que pelear contra los dos tiranos arcosianos intergalácticos.

Raditz intentaba con todas sus fuerzas convencer a Turles de que parara pero este no le escuchaba. El androide, al comprender que no le escucharía, decidió acabar con su propio primo. Pero, al lanzarle un destrozo del sábado y matarlo, se convirtió en humo grisáceo y el humo volvió a formar el cuerpo de Turles.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Flouk, por su parte, luchaba valientemente contra el primer súper namekiano. Ambos namekianos peleaban con técnicas parecidas, como el rayo desde los ojos. Aunque en el aspecto de las técnicas, Flouk era ligeramente más fuerte que Slug, con técnicas como el disco destructor, el kamehameha o la bola de energía. Gracias a un fuerte kamehameha, acabó con Slug, que también se convirtió en humo y se regeneró.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La ex pirata, transformada al 100%, tenía un duro combate contra ambos demonios del frío, Freezer al 100% y Cooler en su forma final. Sorprendentemente, logró vencer a Freezer con una técnica llamada Blaster disparador, que consiste en formar una bola de energía concentrada en la mano y después lanzársela al oponente. Ahora, cuando creía que solo quedaba Cooler, Freezer se volvió a formar a partir de una especie de humo negro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

– ¿Cómo se les puede matar? – se preguntaron los tres guerreros portadores de la justicia.

Volvieron a intentar pelear contra ellos pero, por alguna extraña razón, a Flouk y a Zangya les costaba cada vez más vencerles. Raditz decidió ayudar a Zangya con Cooler. Para Zangya eso supuso un alivio pero no para Raditz, quien tenía que vérselas con dos personas.

Al poco tiempo, tanto Flouk como Zangya estaban recibiendo golpes fuertemente. Ambos cayeron al suelo, derrotados. Ahora Raditz se las tenía que ver con los cuatro guerreros. Aunque a Freezer se le escapó una pista:

– ¿Cómo es que el Gas Destron no afecta a este saiyan?

– ¿Gas qué? Bueno, al menos creo que se cómo os regeneráis.

Inspeccionó la zona para intentar encontrar algo de donde pudiese proceder hasta que encontró cuatro pequeñas máquinas que emitían un extraño gas, el mismo del que Turles, Slug y Freezer se habían regenerado.

Destruyó una máquina y mató a Cooler. Entonces observó, incrédulo como una especie de silueta morada salió del cuerpo del ex gobernante intergaláctico y se alejó hacia un punto azul en la lejanía. Dicho punto se volvió negro cuando el humo entró en él.

Procedió a destruir el resto pero Slug y Turles cogieron uno de sus brazos cada uno mientras Freezer disparó un fuerte rayo de la muerte hacia su corazón, el cual atravesó ligeramente su resistente cuerpo metálico, causándole un enorme dolor.

– No me caía demasiado bien mi hermano, pero nunca debiste destruirlo – estalló un Freezer lleno de furia.

A continuación, tanto Turles como Slug le pegaron un codazo en cada mejilla simultáneamente a Raditz, causándole un aullido de dolor. Un instante después, Freezer le estaba estrangulando el cuello con su cola. Raditz estaba quedándose sin aire, cuando, de repente, Turles le soltó el brazo: – es mi primo y no quiero que mi primo muera.

Raditz aprovechó y golpeó con toda su fuerza a un Freezer que se volvió a regenerar a partir del polvo.

Freezer empezó a murmurar algo como – sucio traidor – y gritó fuertemente hacia el cielo: – amo, vuelve a controlarle, sí no nos será imposible vencer.

Turles chilló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su cara cambiando a una expresión más malvada y negro sombreándole los ojos de forma pérfida. Los tres guerreros fantasmales restantes se abalanzaron sobre Raditz cuando, de repente, el cuerpo de Turles se empezó a desvanecer. Un aura morada aún más grande que la de Cooler salió de su cuerpo.

– Oops, me equivoqué de máquina – dijo una Zangya extrañamente curada. Al lado suyo, Flouk se terminaba de regenerar.

– Pero, ¿cómo lo habéis hecho? – quiso saber Raditz.

– La verdad – comenzó el namekiano – es que usé una de mis habilidades namekianas para sanar el cuerpo de Zangya y después me regeneré entero y… ¡CUIDADO!

Raditz se giró justo a tiempo para ver una pierna blanca con tonos violetas estamparse en su cara. Justo después, Slug lo agarraba por detrás y Freezer movía una mano hacia su cara. De su mano sobresalió un dedo que portaba un resplandor violeta en la punta.

– ¡Alto! – exclamó el arcosiano – si os moveis, le mato.

Tanto Zangya como Flouk esperaron quietos un segundo e inmediatamente después, dos explosiones ocurrieron, ambos enemigos desaparecieron y otras dos nubes moradas salieron y llenaron otros dos puntos azules en la lejanía, volviéndolos negros.

Raditz les dio las gracias muchas veces seguidas y, acto seguido, se dirigieron al lugar donde el humo llenaba los puntos azulados distantes. Mientras se acercaban, vieron que era una especie de construcción, y que esas esferas eran tan grandes como una cabeza humana.

Los tres guerreros se sobresaltaron cuando las puertas de la construcción se abrieron, revelando que era un laboratorio. Tanques llenos de líquidos extraños, muchos aparatos electrónicos y una máquina humanoide pintada en rojo al fondo era lo único observable en el laboratorio, aparte de un científico que levitaba en el aire y tenía aspecto de haber vivido muchos años.


	17. La destrucción de Cooler

_Nota: Siento mucho no haber publicado hasta hoy. Me tuve que ir de puente y mis padres no me dejaron llevarme el ordenador._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Capitulo 17: La destrucción de Cooler

– Muy perspicaz, Raditz, ¿quiéres un diploma?

– No juegues conmigo, Cooler – le contestó al tiempo que aumentó su ki, ¡y fue absorbido! – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Tu energía ha sido absorbida, ¿no notas que estás dentro de la Gran Estrella Gette? Más concretamente en su núcleo.

– ¡Por eso me provocas! Quieres que saque más poder para absorbérmelo.

– Exactamente. Ahora sé un buen… ¿mono? y dame tu energía.

Raditz decidió no contestar a la provocación de Cooler, en vez de eso le susurró a su compañero de celda:

– Eh, psst, tú, el namekiano.

– Me llamo Flouk

– Vale, pues Flouk, tenemos que soltar toda nuestra energía al mismo tiempo, para ser capaces de provocar una sobrecarga en el sistema.

– Ok, buen plan, quizá hasta funcione. ¿Puedo dar yo la señal? – preguntó el namekiano, con una gran dosis de esperanza.

– Sí, claro que puedes

– De acuerdo, uno… dos… y tres, ¡ya!

En ese instante, ambos guerreros liberaron toda su energía, provocando que la Gran Estrella Gette se sobrecargase y los liberase. Cooler atacó primero a Flouk y lo inmovilizó, pero Raditz cortó su brazo, provocando que lo liberase. A continuación, Flouk disparó un rayo de sus ojos, provocándole una seria herida al ex tirano intergaláctico, solo para que Raditz lo rematase con un destrozo del sábado.

Cooler había muerto, por lo tanto, la Gran Estrella Gette se autodestruyó. Nuestro saiyan preferido y su nuevo amigo namekiano empezaron a correr y vieron un namekiano atrapado entre unos escombros. Querían ayudarle pero, cuando se pusieron a ello, notaron que la Gran Estrella Gette estaba a punto de estallar. Raditz y Flouk salieron por los pelos, pero muchos namekianos, como el que estaba atrapado en los escombros, perecieron en la explosión.

Entonces Moori, el actual Gran Patriarca de Namek, decidió reunir las esferas del dragón. Le pidieron dos deseos: que restaurase su planeta a su estado previo a que la Gran Estrella Gette le chupase la energía y que resucitase a todos los namekianos que habían muerto en la explosión.

– Vale, ya les he concedido dos deseos, ¿quieren un tercero? – preguntó Porunga, el dragón de Namek.

– No, gracias Po… – no tuvo tiempo de acabar Moori, ya que Flouk le cortó.

– Espere, Gran Patriarca, el saiyan que nos ha salvado se merece el tercer deseo, ¿no?

– Muy bien pensado, Flouk – dijo Moori mientras se giraba hacia Raditz – ¿y tú? ¿Tienes algún deseo?

– Bueno, la verdad sí. Porunga, ¿puedes hacer que en un futuro próximo tenga una cita con una chica guapa y fuerte? – añadió un Raditz sonrojado.

– Por supuesto que sí. Descuida – contestó al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaron con un color rojizo, ya está, hecho.

Raditz se sintió contentísimo y alegre, ¡iba a tener una cita con la mujer ideal! Se fue canturreando alegremente a su nave, mientras oía a Flouk decirle algo al Gran Patriarca. Entonces Flouk dijo:

– Eh, tú, el saiyan.

– Me llamo Raditz, ¿sabes?

– Jejeje, te he hecho lo mismo que tú a mí. En fin, ¿puedo acompañarte?

– Bueno, supongo que sí. Así el viaje será mucho más entretenido.

– ¡Toma ya! Por fin voy a poder viajar por el espacio, será genial. No te arrepentirás. Por cierto, ¿quieres que te desbloquee parte de tu poder oculto?

– Si eso significa ser más fuerte, sí, por supuesto.

Entonces Flouk le puso la mano encima de la cabeza a Raditz y este último notó que su poder se disparaba hacia límites insospechados, casi igualando al de Gohan en súper saiyan enrabietado, como él lo llamaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Zangya estaba atónita consigo misma, como por arte de mágia, ya no le gustaba Bojack, es más, le parecía más guapo una especie de persona (de un planeta que invadieron), como ella, pero color más bien anaranjado pálido, con un pequeño parecido al rosa. Bido le mató en vez de ella. Decidió que, cuando llegaran a la tierra, su destino, que curiosamente contaba con personas de ese color anaranjado y rosado que tanto le gustaba, secuestraría a un varón guapo y lo traería a la nave, solo para admirar su belleza. Rió sonoramente al pensar eso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

De camino al Planeta Pirata, Raditz estaba muy enfadado con Flouk, ya que el namekiano solo aguantaba una gravedad de 200g, y Raditz creía que andaría por los 1200g con su potencial desbloqueado (g significa gravedad de la Tierra).

Raditz se dedicaba a enseñarle técnicas de lucha para que mejorase. Le enseñó también una técnica que solo conocían en la Tierra, el kamehameha. De tantas veces ver a su hermano, y a su hijo, y a Krillin y Yamcha hacerlo, se lo había copiado. También le enseño otras técnicas terrestres, como el Disco Destructor de Krillin, La Bola de Energía de Yamcha y la técnica de dividir su cuerpo en dos, como Piccolo o Tenshinhan.

Flouk aprendía rápidamente, aunque su mejor técnica seguía siendo disparar rayos de sus ojos, y pronto pudieron llegar al nivel de 300g, ¡y hasta tener una lucha con Raditz al 25% de su poder en esa gravedad! Obviamente Raditz ganó, pero solo porque cuando Flouk se dividió, Raditz aprovechó para lanzar un Doble Domingo, derrotando a los dos Flouks, que solo conservaban la mitad de su poder original.

Flouk entonces se pasó el día y la noche tratando de perfeccionar esa técnica para que fuesen dos Flouks con todo el poder del original. Aunque, antes de llegar al Planeta Pirata, únicamente consiguió que, en vez de ser la mitad del potencial, fuesen tres cuartos del poder original lo que conservaría cada una de sus dos copias, la mitad si eran cuatro copias.


	18. La pirata guapa y el saiyan atractivo

Capitulo 18: La pirata guapa y el saiyan atractivo (y la pelea contra los compinches)

– Eh, Raditz, no seas tan impaciente por llegar al planeta, que si no nunca te pillaré – gritó Flouk.

– De acuerdo, bajaré un poco el ritmo – le contestó Raditz, mientras se paraba para esperar a Flouk, que llegó unos instantes después.

Desde ahí volaron fuera de la nave, hasta que pisaron el Planeta Pirata. Al minuto de caminar por esa calle y entrar a comprar un poco de víveres, fueron sorprendidos por cuatro guerreros azules, uno pequeño con un turbante lila en la cabeza, uno llamado Bido, que era, con diferencia el más guapo de los chicos, uno parecido a un miembro de una tribu indígena americana, ¡qué hasta llevaba lanza! y una chica con el pelo largo y pelirrojo, muy guapa según Raditz, a quién Cupido disparó al instante.

De repente a Raditz se le ocurrió un nombre para ellos. Después de ver la peli de los cuatro fantásticos, y ver que los integrantes de esta banda misteriosa encajaban en género con los de la peli decidió llamarles los cuatro… los cuatro… ¡los cuatro fantoches!

Para Bido, Bujin y Kogu, ellos eran muy feos, pero para Zangya, el de la piel medio anaranjada, medio rosa resultaba muy atractivo y fuerte, es decir, el tipo ideal para ella. Aunque no quería hacerle daño, sabía que Bojack la mataría si no cumplía sus órdenes.

La pelea empezó enseguida. Primero Bido intentó sacar a Raditz de su embobamiento con la guapa pelirroja de un fuerte puñetazo. Después, el pequeñajo y Bido luchaban contra Raditz mientras su amada luchaba contra Flouk y el indio andaba por ahí ayudando en lo que podía, medio despertando a Raditz ocasionalmente o reduciendo al namekiano cuando tomaba la delantera. Cuando Flouk se dividió en cuatro, vio que su lugar estaba con la chica, luchando contra el namekiano. Mientras, Raditz no peleaba muy en serio, ya que miraba a la guapa pelirroja todo el rato y se pasaba la vida recibiendo duros golpes de Bido y el otro pequeñajo, que apenas le hacían nada. Pero él seguía mirando a su amada, mientras en su cabeza sonaba una música de amor, y alrededor de su bella amada todo eran pétalos de rosa.

Cuando Bido y el pequeñajo, llamado Bujin, dispararon un fuerte ataque conjunto y sacaron a Raditz por enésima vez de sus fantasías eróticas para que pelease con ellos. Raditz, ahora visiblemente enfadado, comenzó con un fuerte puñetazo a Bujin y una patada devastadora a Bido.

Entonces, los cuatro fantoches decidieron transformarse al 100%. Su piel se volvió verdosa y los músculos de todos los chicos aumentaron de tamaño. A la chica eso no le pasó, sus músculos se quedaron tal y como estaban, incluso, según Raditz, estaba mucho más guapa. Bujin y Bido lograron sacarle del trance de nuevo, esta vez provocándole un ligero daño.

La pelea con Raditz comenzó oficialmente. Bido y Bujin combinaron dos ráfagas de energía pero Raditz la desvió con un manotazo y contraatacó con varios golpes seguidos, dejándolos a ambos con muchos rasguños y magulladuras.

– Bueno, esta es la fuerza que uso para entrenar con Flouk… ese debilucho…

– ¡De-debilucho! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

– Exacto, debilucho, solo aguanta una gravedad de 300 veces la de la Tierra.

– Pe-pero eso es muchísimo, nosotros aguantamos eso… ¡al 100%!

– DEBILUCHOS – grito Raditz al tiempo que le explotaba una ráfaga de energía a cada uno en la cara para después ponerse detrás de ellos y lanzarles un uppercut a la barbilla. Luego prosiguió con un codazo en la nuca que les mandó hacia el suelo. El indio vio esto y dejó a la guapa chica, Zangya, con Flouk y se dispuso a golpear a Raditz gritando:

– ¡No les hagas daño!

Intentó perforar a Raditz con su lanza pero esta se rompió al contacto con el cuerpo metálico del androide. Raditz, a continuación, decidió golpearle muy fuertemente en la cabeza.

– No, Kogu, es demasiado peligroso – gritó Bido

Demasiado tarde para Kogu. Raditz ya lo había vaporizado con una ráfaga de energía. Después, apareció detrás de la muchacha y le preguntó tímidamente:

– Oye, ¿tú quieres tener una cita conmigo?

La única contestación que recibió fue una bofetada fortísima de parte de Zangya – ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Primero matas a mi compañero y ahora me pides una cita?! Venga, chicos, usemos nuestra técnica especial.

– Eso está hecho – le respaldaron Bido y Bujin al tiempo que de sus dedos salían unos hilos apenas visibles que envolvieron a Raditz. Los de Zangya envolvieron a Flouk, que se había vuelto a unir en uno para soportar mejor el dolor.

Ambos intentaron liberarse pero, por alguna extraña razón no podían. Estaban empezando a perder la… la cons…cien… De repente todo se veía oscuro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando despertaron, estaban en una gran sala, con los tres fantoches restantes inclinándose ante una especie de tipejo como ellos pero visiblemente más grande y fuerte… ¡y vestido de pirata! Por eso lo del Planeta Pirata.

– Ah, veo que mis nuevos esclavos han despertado. ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Bojack, el pirata intergaláctico más temido del universo y estos son mis subordinados, Bido, Bujin y Zangya. Vosotros matasteis al otro, a Kogu.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer con nosotros? – preguntó Raditz

– Bueno, primero os voy a encerrar en una celda, y luego, cuando estéis debilitados por el hambre, os asesinaré, jajaja, así nadie se me opondrá.

– ¿Y tú crees que con eso te ganarás el respeto de tus esclavos?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pues a que si nos asesinas debilitados, serás considerado únicamente como un cobarde, por no querer matarnos con todo nuestro poder.

– Ah… ya veo, entonces todos los esclavos me consideran un cobarde, ¿eh?

– Exactamente, Bo-jack – pronunció el nombre del pirata como si de veneno se tratase.

– Vale, les convenceré de lo contrario… ¡derrotándote aquí mismo! ¡Bujin, Bido, Zangya, soltadlos!


	19. La batalla contra Bojack

Capitulo 19: La batalla contra Bojack

– Pe-pero jefe, estos esclavos están muy cerca de su enorme poder.

– Cállate Bido, por eso mismo voy a pelear contra ellos y no contra otros esclavos.

– Jefe, yo también hablo en serio, ese tipo, el de la piel anaranjada pálida mató a Kogu al 100% de un ataque.

– ¡Te he dicho que te calles! Ahora, por contradecirme, ¡morirás!

Bojack perforó el pecho de Bido con un puño, matándolo al instante. Zangya y Bujin se quedaron boquiabiertos y los soltaron al instante. Raditz aprovechó para atacar a Bojack.

Le pateó la espalda y luego le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Flouk cogió el relevo y le lanzó una enorme bola de energía, como la de Yamcha, que causó mucho daño. Bojack entonces contraatacó con una ráfaga de energía muy débil, un farol que Flouk no vio venir, y luego le golpeó de una forma muy fuerte. Raditz interceptó a Bojack y luego le lanzó un potente codazo que mandó volando al pirata intergaláctico.

– Ya he tenido suficiente calentamiento, Bojack, eres únicamente un poco más fuerte que tus esbirros.

– Sí, puede que ahora. Pero, como ellos, también tengo una transformación que cuadruplicará mi poder.

– Era algo lógico pero ni aún así lograras vencerme – le contestó un muy confiado Raditz – quizá a Flouk sí pero a mí no.

Bojack se volvió verde como los otros pero, a diferencia de ellos, sus músculos no solo se duplicaron, se cuadruplicaron. Su camiseta se rompió y se pudo observar bien una cicatriz que llevaba en el pecho. Ahora estaba listo para pelear.

Flouk se dividió en cuatro y cargó contra Bojack. El pirata intergaláctico lanzó a los Flouks al suelo casi sin esfuerzo, dañándolos gravemente. Los Flouks se volvieron a unir en uno y este se quedo quieto, rezando para que Bojack no le volviera a atacar. Ahora era el turno de Raditz. El androide saiyan decidió comenzar probando la fuerza de Bojack con un rodillazo a la barbilla y un codazo en la nuca para después lanzarle una potente ráfaga de energía.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Bojack estaba casi intacto y le mandó una rápida combinación de puñetazos y patadas. Luego prosiguió agarrándole de su cola, que era metálica ahora, y girarle y girarle y lanzarle hacia una montaña. A continuación, el mencionado pirata lanzó sus manos al frente y envió muchas ráfagas de energía seguidas a la montaña donde le había lanzado.

Raditz decidió usar todo su poder, un aura morada lo envolvió y se creó un enorme cráter en el suelo. Bojack cargó contra Raditz pero esta vez Raditz lo esquivó a tiempo y contraatacó con un potente destrozo del sábado que dio justo en el blanco, la cara de Bojack, y provocó mucho humo. Bojack emergió de entre el humo, con una cara llena de rabia y pequeñas heridas y lanzó varios disparos que también dieron a Raditz, dejando a este ligeramente dolorido. A continuación puñetazos y patadas volaron en ambas direcciones, estrellándose entre sí.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En la Tierra, varias personas notaron unas grandes fuentes de energía muy lejos, perdidas en el espacio, cada vez ligeramente más débiles. Una de ellas era muy familiar, pero era mucho más fuerte que antes.

– ¿Es ese Raditz? – preguntó un Gohan muy sorprendido con los nuevos poderes de su tío por medio de la telepatía.

– Eso parece Gohan – le respondió Piccolo, telepáticamente, al tiempo que dejaba de meditar frente a una cascada para concentrarse en el combate.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

– Maldición, Raditz está peleando de igual a igual con enemigos de la talla de Célula y yo estoy aquí con un nivel de poder mucho menor al suyo, entrenando en una sala de gravedad… ¡solo a 800g! – gritó un encolerizado príncipe de los saiyans – Bulma, constrúyeme una nave igual, yo también he de hacerme mucho más fuerte.

– Querido, recuerda que el límite de esta cámara de gravedad es mayor a los 1500g de la de Raditz. Cuando él no pueda aumentar su poder rápidamente, tú le cogerás.

– Cierto, mujer, cierto, no me acordaba de que esta cámara de gravedad llega a los 2000g.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Yamcha y Tenshinhan dejaron de entrenar en un rincón desértico en las montañas al notar esas intensas energías procedentes de otro planeta.

– ¿Hooola? – gritó Launch, la de la melena dorada, pasándoles la mano delante de la cara a los ya mencionados luchadores – chicos, pensaba que me dijisteis que queríais entrenar, no entiendo por qué paráis de luchar… – se calmó instantáneamente cuando Tenshinhan le puso el dedo en los labios. Bueno, se calmó y se sonrojó y entendió que no debía molestares durante un rato.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mientras tanto, en el Planeta Pirata Bojack llevaba las de ganar por el momento, le había golpeado a Raditz en la garganta y procedió a golpearle con un gancho hacia el suelo. Raditz se levantó y vio como el pirata volaba hacia él. Le lanzó un fuerte ataque con ambas manos similar al de Trunks, pero con energía morada.

Bojack fue tirado hacia atrás debido a la potencia del impacto. Poco después de reponerse, tenía a Raditz encima, listo para el segundo asalto, bueno, el tercero o el cuarto o así. Le pegó varios puñetazos y patadas al pirata y después una última patada devastadora que lo hizo chocar con una montaña.

Bojack estaba experimentando varias emociones al mismo tiempo: incrédulo de que alguien pudiese igualarle en poder, furioso contra el androide por estar humillándolo y lleno de rabia por la reciente pérdida de su más leal sirviente, Kogu. Eso era suficiente para que Bojack le otorgase un voto especial de atención, confianza y respeto. Algo que el resto envidiaban.

Bojack decidió usar su último recurso para hacer frente a Raditz: – Zangya, Bujin, usad los hilos psíquicos contra este miserable que ha decidido oponerse a nuestro futuro imperio.


	20. Especial: Goku vs Paikuhan

_Nota: este capítulo no va sobre la historia principal, sino que simplemente quería escribirlo para que hiciese como una especie de especial navideño ya que me temo que no voy a poder publicar mas por navidad._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Capitulo 20: La final del torneo del otro mundo

– La final del torneo del otro mundo será disputada entre Paikuhan, de la galaxia del oeste y Goku, de la galaxia del norte.

– ¡Goku! ¡Ya te toca! ¡Deja ya de comer!

– Pudon kiusuma, yu vui (Perdón, Kaiosama, ya voy) – dijo este con la boca llena de sushi.

– Se ruega al participante Goku que acuda al ring.

– ¡Ya voy! – resopló el saiyan mientras se acaba de comer el pavo.

Goku llegó al ring y la batalla comenzó. Goku cargó contra Paikuhan. Paikuhan sufrió una combinación muy potente de golpes. Cuando Goku paró, Paikuhan esbozó una sonrisa, revelando que los golpes del saiyan no le habían afectado en absoluto. Paikuhan a continuación golpeó devastadoramente a Goku en la cara. Dos ráfagas de ki salieron de las manos del habitante de la galaxia del oeste pero Goku las esquivó y acabaron dando al ring. Luego ambos combatientes desaparecieron para golpear a su contrincante pero ambos fallaron. Nuevas ráfagas de ki impactaron en el ring cuando Goku las esquivó. Paikuhan, seguidamente, tuvo que esquivar otra ráfaga de ki para luego disparar una igual. Tanto Goku como Paikuhan se sorprendieron cuando las ráfagas de energía volvieron hacia ellos. Ambos volaron hacia el otro pero, a solo un metro de distancia, volaron hacia arriba y las ráfagas de energía chocaron, produciendo destellos cegadores que dejaron al público incapaz de ver nada.

– Peleas bien, chico, me dejas atónito con tu habilidad.

– Je, tú tampoco te quedas atrás – replicó Goku

– Así es. Pero que conste que esto lo voy a ganar yo – dijo Paikuhan al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa pesada.

– Me recuerdas a un amigo mío llamado Piccolo que también se quita la ropa pesada para combatir y que además era de color verde, como tú – recordó Goku al tiempo que se transformaba en súper saiyan – pero yo tampoco estaba peleando en serio.

La verdadera pelea comenzó. Primero Paikuhan atacó a Goku, que se vio rápidamente superado. Luego el habitante de la galaxia del oeste decidió girar en círculos muy rápidamente. Goku se quedó atrapado dentro de esa especie de tornado, recibiendo golpes de un Paikuhan que no veía. Goku no podía acertarle con sus ataques y el daño de los golpes de Paikuhan ya era muy grande.

– ¿Qué te parece mi técnica? ¿Verdad que ya sientes la desesperación?

– Ughh – murmuró Goku, siendo golpeado por todos lados, rebotando como una bola en un juego de pinball – no puedo, no puedo dejarme ganar… pero, ¿cómo narices gano?... Ah, ya sé.

Goku de repente dejó de girar dentro del tornado. Hizo explotar su energía desconcentrando a Paikuhan y rompiendo el tornado.

– ¡Súper kaioken! – gritó Goku al tiempo que los poderes del súper saiyan controlado se duplicaban y su aura se volvía rojiza.

En este estado, Goku lanzó un puñetazo demoledor, devastador y destructor hacia Paikuhan, el cual acabó estrellado contra un planeta habiendo recibido graves daños y habiéndoselos causado al planeta. El uso del súper kaioken también cansó mucho a Goku. Acto seguido, Paikuhan golpeó a Goku pero, justo cuando iba a salir del ring, Goku esquivó el golpe.

Ante esto, Paikuhan no tuvo más remedio que usar su mejor técnica, precedida de unos movimientos muy raros: – ¡Relámpago mortal!

Un Goku desprevenido no tuvo tiempo de esquivar ese chorro de fuego intenso. Los cuatro kaiosamas fueron calcinados por el ataque, mientras que Goku aún tenía energía para protegerse contra un segundo relámpago mortal. Goku ahora estaba visiblemente sudoroso y debilitado. Los kaiosamas, entretanto, discutían sobre quien iba a ganar, bueno, discutían los del norte y el oeste, los otros dos no tenían nada que ver con la apuesta previa al torneo.

A continuación, Goku y Paikuhan volaron alto y empezaron a intercambiarse puñetazos y patadas velozmente. Luego prosiguieron lanzando ráfagas de energía el uno al otro, las cuales chocaron causando otros múltiples destellos cegadores. El potente impacto mando volando a ambos competidores hacia arriba. Ambos usaron el techo para apoyarse y ambos cargaron así contra el otro. Puñetazos y patadas volvieron a ser intercambiadas entre los luchadores.

Inmediatamente después, Goku lanzó un kamehameha que Paikuhan lanzó hacia un lado con su mano. A continuación, mientras Goku maldecía su suerte, Paikuhan le golpeó fuertemente la nuca, provocando que se estrellase contra el ring. Paikuhan procedió a lanzar otro devastador relámpago mortal. Goku observaba su destino cuando se le ocurrió un punto débil de dicha técnica.

Justo cuando Paikuhan lanzaba el ataque, Goku se tele-transportó detrás de él y, aprovechando que estaba indefenso, lanzó un kamehameha con toda su energía restante. Paikuhan cayó fuera del ring. La pelea había terminado. Goku era el ganador del torneo del otro mundo y recibiría el honor de ser entrenado por el Gran Kaiosama.

Kaiosama del norte (el kaiosama de Goku) estaba feliz por su victoria en la apuesta y la de su discípulo en el ring. Mientras que su homólogo del oeste estaba muy triste ya que había perdido su planeta para siempre. Aunque el Gran Kaiosama tuvo un mensaje que anunciar:

– Debido a que ambos participantes tocaron el techo en la pelea, ambos son descalificados. Tocar el techo de este estadio está prohibido según las reglas de este torneo.

– Que regla tan interesante y tan justa – dijo un Kaiosama del Oeste muy contento e ilusionado de no tener que perder su planeta.

– No es justo. Goku había ganado la pelea y yo había ganado el planeta del oeste.

Cuando por fin ambos Kaiosamas se terminaron de pelear, aunque mas bien fueron separados por los finalistas del torneo, y dieron la apuesta por finiquitada, ambos participantes se fueron a entrenar a los planetas de sus respectivos Kaiosamas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Mucho tiempo después, cuando Goku entrenaba con Kaiosama, en su planeta, con pesas de cuarenta kilos en todo su cuerpo, Baba le comentó que había un torneo de artes marciales en la Tierra. El entusiasmo del saiyan fue tal que Kaiosama accedió a dejarle salir del otro mundo en tal especial ocasión, aunque solo por un día.


	21. La muerte del pirata y la cita

Capitulo 21: La muerte del pirata y la cita

_Bojack decidió usar su último recurso para hacer frente a Raditz: __– Zangya, Bujin, usad los hilos psíquicos contra este miserable que ha decidido oponerse a nuestro futuro imperio._

– Pero, señor, ¿no era esa la razón por la que ha matado a Bido? – preguntó Bujin.

– Sí, pero ahora veo que tenía razón, debí haberle hecho caso.

Bujin y Zangya se mostraron reticentes a hacerlo, pero acataron la orden cuando vieron una onda de energía formándose en la palma de la mano de Bojack. Al momento, Raditz estaba envuelto en hilos.

Flouk, al ver como su amigo, maestro y compañero de viaje sufría, juntó sus fuerzas restantes, lanzó un disco destructor y partió en dos la cuerda… ¡y hasta la cabeza de Bujin!

Los hilos psíquicos se rompieron y Zangya no podía inmovilizar a Raditz sola. Bojack, al ver que no serviría para nada entonces, decidió atacarla por la espalda (a unos 10 metros de distancia) con un fuerte ráfaga de energía para distraer a Raditz.

– ¡Alto Bojack! – Raditz interceptó la ráfaga de energía – Atacas por la espalda… y encima a una bella mujer como esta. Lo tuyo no es cobardía, es lo siguiente.

– Encima no he matado a Zangya, esa %&# $%& – maldijo en su idioma natal el cobarde de Bojack (lo del idioma natal es lo del %&# $%&) – no importa, aún puedo matar a Raditz… ¡destrucción galáctica! – añadió al tiempo que extendía las manos hacia los lados, acumulando energía para luego colocar las manos hacia adelante, lanzando una ráfaga de energía azulada.

– Dos podemos jugar a ese juego – dijo Raditz, mientras cargaba con las puntas de los dedos un… – ¡doble domingo!

Ambas ráfagas de ki chocaron en el aire, provocando un choque de poderes casi tan brutal como el de Célula y Gohan. El duelo estaba muy igualado. Bojack le puso un poco más de fuerza a su destrucción galáctica. Aunque Raditz no quería darse por vencido, sabía que no podría hacer nada contra tan poderoso ataque.

Justo cuando Raditz estaba a pocos metros de distancia de la destrucción galáctica, Zangya ató a Bojack con sus hilos psíquicos. – Esta es por llamarme %&# $%&. – se giró hacia Raditz. – ¡Dalo todo, mi guapo guerrero saiyan!

Raditz estaba asombrado y más enamorado que nunca, pero se concentró y puso toda su energía restante en el doble domingo que acabó con Bojack de una vez por todas. Raditz y Zangya se acercaron, tenían mucho de qué hablar. Flouk les cortó antes de que pudieran hacer nada:

– Esto, ejem, no quisiera ser aguafiestas pero… eh… creo recordar que… ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO! ¡LLAMAD A UN MÉDICO!

– Bueno, hay un curandero local por aquí – recordó Zangya – él te podrá curar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando Flouk fue curado, Raditz y Zangya retomaron su "conversación"

– Eres… preciosa y… y me has salvado la vida. Zangya, te amo con locura.

– Desde el principio yo te amaba también, lo que pasa es que me cegué por las amenazas de Bojack y casi mato a tu amigo. Además, tú también me has salvado la vida.

– Yo también maté a los tuyos – le recordó el saiyan.

– Sí, pero ellos eran malvados y, además, como queríamos destruiros, fue en defensa propia. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas la propuesta de la cita?

– Sí

– ¿Aún sigue en pie?

– Sí, claro, cuando quieras – dijo un Raditz momentáneamente emocionado.

– Excelente. Oye, Raditz, una pregunta, ¿cuándo es la cita?

– Si te parece bien, podrías venirte con nosotros y tendríamos una cita allí, cerca de la nave, escogerías tú el momento y…

– Me has convencido.

– ¡Toma!

– Oye, tortolitos, ya estoy de vuelta – intervino Flouk – de vuelta y recuperado al 100%.

– Eso es fantástico, amigo. Oye, ¿tú sabías que Zangya y yo vamos a tener una cita?

– ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

– En la nave espacial de Raditz– dijo Zangya.

– ¿Y tenéis un camarero para esta velada romántica?

– La verdad es que no. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… tú podrías valer – reflexionó Raditz en voz alta.

– No, no, no y no y por si aún no os ha quedado claro, no.

– Venga, Flouk, colega, que te enseñé varias técnicas potentes.

– Me da igual.

– Venga, que mi futuro novio, y espero que marido, te entrenó hasta que fuiste mucho más fuerte que antes.

– ¡He dicho que no!.

– Seguro que al final lo harás – dijo un Raditz muy confiado.

– ¡He dicho que no! Jamás me verás vestido de camarero

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Cuatro horas más tarde, Flouk estaba vestido con un esmoquin y una pajarita, justo como un camarero. Y hasta había desbloqueado el poder de Zangya, el cual ahora superaba al de Bojack.

Cuando iban por el segundo plato, rumbo al planeta Kanassan para entrenar, se chocaron accidentalmente con un planeta muy extraño y lleno de oscuridad. Tuvieron que interrumpir la velada para explorar dicho planeta, el cual no aparecía en los sensores de la nave.

En ese planeta todo era oscuridad, oscuridad perpetua. Era una oscuridad absoluta, sin el menor atisbo de luz. Todos se colocaron un casco-linterna y se quedaron estupefactos al no ver a nadie por la calle.

– ¿Es qué no hay nada de vida en este planeta? – quiso saber Zangya – ¿entonces por qué no lo captaban nuestros avanzados sensores? Si hubiese vida inteligente aún se podría predecir que habían ocultado el planeta pero si no pues... Maldita sea, no se me ocurre otra opción.

– Yo tampoco lo sé – admitió Raditz – yo soy más de pelear y derrotar enemigos.

– ¿Por qué no lo preguntamos en aquel castillo de allí? – sugirió Flouk.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el enorme castillo, esperando encontrar respuestas.


	22. Las copias fantasmales

Capitulo 22: Las copias de Freezer, Cooler, Turles y Lord Slug

– Eh, ¿quién les ha dejado entrar?

– Digamos que nos hemos auto-invitado.

El soldado robótico murió de un golpe y el extraño trío cruzó hacia donde creían que estaba el dormitorio principal. Lamentablemente, fueron a parar a la terraza en vez de al dormitorio.

– Parece que el amo tenía razón, caísteis en la trampa de lleno.

– ¿Freezer? ¿Pero tú no estabas muerto? – preguntó Raditz.

– No, no estábamos muertos, todos sobrevivimos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "todos"?

– Ah, cierto, no os los he presentado aún – dijo el arcosiano o demonio del frío – Turles, Slug, Cooler, venid.

– ¿Cooler? Pero si yo a ti te maté – dijo un Raditz boquiabierto – espera, ¿es ese Turles? Primo, ven aquí, no te dejes engañar por Freezer.

– ¿Slug? El último súper namekiano… ¿está frente a mí? – exclamó un Flouk muy sorprendido.

– Je, je, veo que os hemos sorprendido, pero la pelea ha de comenzar – dijo Freezer.

Raditz peleó contra Turles y Flouk contra Slug. Zangya lo tenía mucho más difícil, tenía que pelear contra los dos tiranos arcosianos intergalácticos.

Raditz intentaba con todas sus fuerzas convencer a Turles de que parara pero este no le escuchaba. El androide, al comprender que no le escucharía, decidió acabar con su propio primo. Pero, al lanzarle un destrozo del sábado y matarlo, se convirtió en humo grisáceo y el humo volvió a formar el cuerpo de Turles.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Flouk, por su parte, luchaba valientemente contra el primer súper namekiano. Ambos namekianos peleaban con técnicas parecidas, como el rayo desde los ojos. Aunque en el aspecto de las técnicas, Flouk era ligeramente más fuerte que Slug, con técnicas como el disco destructor, el kamehameha o la bola de energía. Gracias a un fuerte kamehameha, acabó con Slug, que también se convirtió en humo y se regeneró.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La ex pirata, transformada al 100%, tenía un duro combate contra ambos demonios del frío, Freezer al 100% y Cooler en su forma final. Sorprendentemente, logró vencer a Freezer con una técnica llamada Blaster disparador, que consiste en formar una bola de energía concentrada en la mano y después lanzársela al oponente. Ahora, cuando creía que solo quedaba Cooler, Freezer se volvió a formar a partir de una especie de humo negro.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

– ¿Cómo se les puede matar? – se preguntaron los tres guerreros portadores de la justicia.

Volvieron a intentar pelear contra ellos pero, por alguna extraña razón, a Flouk y a Zangya les costaba cada vez más vencerles. Raditz decidió ayudar a Zangya con Cooler. Para Zangya eso supuso un alivio pero no para Raditz, quien tenía que vérselas con dos personas.

Al poco tiempo, tanto Flouk como Zangya estaban recibiendo golpes fuertemente. Ambos cayeron al suelo, derrotados. Ahora Raditz se las tenía que ver con los cuatro guerreros. Aunque a Freezer se le escapó una pista:

– ¿Cómo es que el Gas Destron no afecta a este saiyan?

– ¿Gas qué? Bueno, al menos creo que se cómo os regeneráis.

Inspeccionó la zona para intentar encontrar algo de donde pudiese proceder hasta que encontró cuatro pequeñas máquinas que emitían un extraño gas, el mismo del que Turles, Slug y Freezer se habían regenerado.

Destruyó una máquina y mató a Cooler. Entonces observó, incrédulo como una especie de silueta morada salió del cuerpo del ex gobernante intergaláctico y se alejó hacia un punto azul en la lejanía. Dicho punto se volvió negro cuando el humo entró en él.

Procedió a destruir el resto pero Slug y Turles cogieron uno de sus brazos cada uno mientras Freezer disparó un fuerte rayo de la muerte hacia su corazón, el cual atravesó ligeramente su resistente cuerpo metálico, causándole un enorme dolor.

– No me caía demasiado bien mi hermano, pero nunca debiste destruirlo – estalló un Freezer lleno de furia.

A continuación, tanto Turles como Slug le pegaron un codazo en cada mejilla simultáneamente a Raditz, causándole un aullido de dolor. Un instante después, Freezer le estaba estrangulando el cuello con su cola. Raditz estaba quedándose sin aire, cuando, de repente, Turles le soltó el brazo: – es mi primo y no quiero que mi primo muera.

Raditz aprovechó y golpeó con toda su fuerza a un Freezer que se volvió a regenerar a partir del polvo.

Freezer empezó a murmurar algo como – sucio traidor – y gritó fuertemente hacia el cielo: – amo, vuelve a controlarle, sí no nos será imposible vencer.

Turles chilló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su cara cambiando a una expresión más malvada y negro sombreándole los ojos de forma pérfida. Los tres guerreros fantasmales restantes se abalanzaron sobre Raditz cuando, de repente, el cuerpo de Turles se empezó a desvanecer. Un aura morada aún más grande que la de Cooler salió de su cuerpo.

– Oops, me equivoqué de máquina – dijo una Zangya extrañamente curada. Al lado suyo, Flouk se terminaba de regenerar.

– Pero, ¿cómo lo habéis hecho? – quiso saber Raditz.

– La verdad – comenzó el namekiano – es que usé una de mis habilidades namekianas para sanar el cuerpo de Zangya y después me regeneré entero y… ¡CUIDADO!

Raditz se giró justo a tiempo para ver una pierna blanca con tonos violetas estamparse en su cara. Justo después, Slug lo agarraba por detrás y Freezer movía una mano hacia su cara. De su mano sobresalió un dedo que portaba un resplandor violeta en la punta.

– ¡Alto! – exclamó el arcosiano – si os moveis, le mato.

Tanto Zangya como Flouk esperaron quietos un segundo e inmediatamente después, dos explosiones ocurrieron, ambos enemigos desaparecieron y otras dos nubes moradas salieron y llenaron otros dos puntos azules en la lejanía, volviéndolos negros.

Raditz les dio las gracias muchas veces seguidas y, acto seguido, se dirigieron al lugar donde el humo llenaba los puntos azulados distantes. Mientras se acercaban, vieron que era una especie de construcción, y que esas esferas eran tan grandes como una cabeza humana.

Los tres guerreros se sobresaltaron cuando las puertas de la construcción se abrieron, revelando que era un laboratorio. Tanques llenos de líquidos extraños, muchos aparatos electrónicos y una máquina humanoide pintada en rojo al fondo era lo único observable en el laboratorio, aparte de un científico que levitaba en el aire y tenía aspecto de haber vivido muchos años.


	23. Historias del pasado

Capitulo 23: Historias del pasado (o Raichi el cuentacuentos)

– Bienvenidos, viajeros – dijo el extraño científico con aspecto viejo – me llamo Raichi. Este es mi laboratorio. Yo soy de una raza llamada Tuffle. Nosotros habitábamos el Planeta Plant antes de que los saiyans que habíamos cobijado en nuestro planeta se revelasen contra nosotros.

_Todo fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Yo era el más grande científico de nuestra época. Decidí atreverme con la creación de un superordenador. Muchos antes que yo lo habían intentado pero nadie lo había conseguido. Por aquel entonces tenía un ayudante llamado Hank Johnson, el cual estaba muy colado por una universitaria llamada Emily Borgia, la hija de un político corrupto encarcelado hace años._

– _Oiga, señor, ¿me puedo ir a casa? Es que ya son las nueve._

– _De acuerdo, Hank, te puedes ir. Pero, pídele una cita a Emily de una vez, la vas a perder._

_El joven ayudante se puso rojo como un tomate y me espetó:_

– _Oiga, ¡Déjeme con mis asuntos! ¡No se meta en mi vida!_

– _De acuerdo, Hank, era solo una broma._

_Cuando se hubo ido, seguí con mi superordenador, el Hatchiyack. La computadora más inteligente jamás creada por un tuffle. _

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸_

_Unos días después, decidí organizarle una cita sorpresa a Hank porque, al ser tímido y no declararse, iba a perder al amor de su vida. Les reservé una cita en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad y me ocupé personalmente de que Emily viniese al restaurante Tuffle City, donde Hank la esperaba._

_Al encontrarse, ellos cenaron y luego charlaron… y algo más. Cinco semanas después, ella concibió un bebé al que llamaron Francis. Próximamente se casaron._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸_

_Mientras tanto, el Hatchiyack seguía mejorando. Tenía un prototipo de voz insertado y muchos otros datos. Pero lo más importante, el Hatchiyack sabía pensar por sí mismo. También había pensado que vendría empaquetado en cajas de madera y que costaría un millón de tuffle-dólares (la moneda Tuffle)._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸_

_Un día, en las noticias, salían imágenes de un planeta vecino explotando y las tribus nómadas que vivían en él pereciendo. Por suerte, las unidades espaciales Tuffles, las UET, llegaron a tiempo de salvar a algunos habitantes de este misterioso planeta._

_Por alguna extraña razón, tuve un presentimiento, que los saiyans, como se llamaban los habitantes con cola de ese planeta, acabarían traicionándonos, a nosotros, y a nuestra hospitalidad._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸_

_Siete años y medio después, el Hatchiyack estaba casi terminado y Hank había ascendido hasta convertirse en mi ayudante personal. El padre de Emily, el señor Borgia, hacia negocios con los saiyans, como ayudarles a aumentar su poder si le ayudaban a matar a ciertos sujetos indeseados, como el comisario Vincent._

_Como cabía esperar, al tener un poder tan grande, los saiyans acabaron por traicionarnos y asaltaron nuestras ciudades. La FAT, las fuerzas armadas tuffles, combatieron contra los saiyans pero estos últimos iban ganando terreno cada vez más._

_Yo, que había hecho una invención en secreto para acabar con toda especie que respirase y no fuese Tuffle, el Gas Destron del que Freezer, Cooler, Slug y Turles estaban hechos, la usé para debilitar a los saiyans. Estos fueron retrocediendo cada vez más._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸_

_Como también cabía esperar, el Señor Borgia intento negociar con ellos pero acabó muerto. Emily y Hank estaban muy asustados y yo decidí re-configurar el Hatchiyack para que almacenase toda la información del Planeta Plant, nuestro planeta, y que tuviese un cuerpo para luchar. Lamentablemente, para que eso funcionase, tenía que conseguir otra fuente de energía._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸_

_Me pasé días construyendo el futuro cuerpo del Hatchiyack. Sería rojo y tendría unas cápsulas verdes con forma de gema, para almacenar su energía, en los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza._

_Un buen día, o más bien una buena noche, soñé con los saiyans y cuanto odio les teníamos los tuffles. Entonces comprendí que podría usar el odio hacia los saiyans como fuente de energía para el Hatchiyack._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸_

_Hasta ahora, los ataques de los saiyans habían sido con pocos guerreros pero ahora, por desgracia, un líder de la tribu orgullo de los saiyans, un tal Vegeta había empezado a reunificar a otras tribus. Y si nos atacaban todos juntos sería muy probablemente nuestra ruina._

_Entonces dejé prácticamente de comer y dormir para sobrevolar todas las ciudades, una por una, recogiendo el odio a los saiyans para alimentar al Hatchiyack. Luego, volví a hacerlo una y otra vez, hasta que ya apenas quedó. _

_Por desgracia, pasaron ocho años de la explosión del planeta saiyan y un gran escombro reflejó la luz de la estrella Betelgeuse hacia nuestro planeta. Los saiyans lo miraron y sucedió lo inevitable._

_Estos empezaron a transformarse en monos gigantes que lo arrasaron todo. Pero lo más raro era que el Gas Destron apenas les afectaba. Tuve que poner en marcha el cuerpo del Hatchiyack y transportar todos los datos. Una hora después, nuestra ciudad estaba siendo asediada por unos simios brutales y yo no tuve más remedio que llamar a Hank y a Emily para llevármelos y viajar lejos de aquí, a otro planeta. Lo hice con tal mala suerte que Emily me respondió, pero muy asustada: habían matado a Hank y ahora iban a por ella y su be… la señal se cortó de repente._

_Yo maldije mi suerte y cogí un traje de astronauta. Subí una escalerilla y pulsé el botón de arranque del Hatchiyack. Lamentablemente me caí en el último segundo y me partí el cuello, muriéndome en el acto._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸_

_Pasaron segundos… o días quizá. Incluso puede que décadas hasta que el Hatchiyack logró reconstruir mi cuerpo modificando el Gas Destron. Yo continué con la investigación y logré averiguar unas cuantas cosas sobre los saiyans, como que tenían nuevos enemigos, enemigos que luego convertiría en guerreros fantasma y junto al Hatchiyack os destruirían._

_Cuando por fin la energía fue suficiente para asegurar una victoria contra los primeros saiyans, ellos ya estaban luchando contra un tipo morado que podía cambiar de cuerpo, un tipo verde que paralizaba el tiempo, un tipo pelirrojo muy resistente, un tipo azul muy rápido y un tipo completamente rojo en Namek. Cuando logramos superar ese nivel de poder, ellos andaban luchando contra unos androides, uno de ellos el saiyan con pelo muy largo que tengo delante, y un monstruo con un millón de distintas células. Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que os eliminaré para siempre._

– Si quieres pelea la tendrás, don científico cuentacuentos – se burló Raditz.

– Yo te aseguro que jamás te dejaremos vencer – siguió Flouk.

– Soy la más fuerte entre los tres – soltó una Zangya muy confiada – y te prometo que tú y tu robot Hat-fi-duck la vais a palmar.


	24. El escape y el nuevo viejo enemigo

Capitulo 24: El escape y el nuevo / viejo enemigo

– ¡Ve a por ellos, Hatchiyack! – chilló un Raichi encolerizado.

La estatua roja y verde por fin se encendió. Sus gemas verdes se encendieron y enseguida fue a luchar contra el trio.

– Último que llegue, tonto – exclamó Raditz mientras un aura morada lo envolvía e iba a por el robot. Zangya, ya transformada a su 100%, voló justo detrás.

– ¡Eh! ¡Esperadme! – jadeó Flouk. – ¿Por qué narices les desbloqueé tanto el poder? – murmuró para sus adentros.

Raditz hizo el primer contacto con la máquina. Al instante, estaba volando hacia una pared que había enfrente. Zangya, a continuación, usó su Blaster Disparador y logró hacerle un rasguño a Hatchiyack, que se giró y la golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

Flouk intento lanzar un disco destructor pero Hatchiyack lo esquivó… en parte. El ataque había logrado cortar parte de su gema de la mano izquierda y un par de dedos de esta. Hatchiyack lógicamente estampó a Flouk contra la pared, el impacto rompiéndole casi todos sus huesos.

– Eh, tú, robotito, aún no hemos terminado – aulló un Raditz sangriento.

– Exacto – secundó Zangya – te vamos a patear el trasero.

Zangya y Raditz combinaron el Blaster Disparador con el destrozo del sábado, formando una esfera de energía comparable a la genkidama de Goku. El impacto abrió aún más la herida que había causado Flouk y Hatchiyack aulló de dolor. Esto fue suficiente para que Flouk le tirase un cubo de agua encima de la cabeza, provocando un pequeño cortocircuito y ganándoles tiempo.

Los tres se fueron a una velocidad asombrosa, arrancaron la nave, crearon un campo de energía para que fuese indetectable y huyeron hacia la Tierra para buscar refuerzos. Refuerzos que no tardarían en encontrar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ya en la Tierra, el trio captó unas energías extrañas:

Un joven Gohan (súper saiyan 2) y su hermano, dedujeron que era su hermano porque su ki era clavadito al de Goku, y Trunks (ambos súper saiyan) peleaban contra… ¡Broly! ¿Pero cómo? Espera, también notaron otra energía, muy débil, que parecía ser de una adolescente terrestre y las de los pequeñajos dejaban de ser súper saiyan.

Bueno, eso daba igual, había que acabar con Broly. Por suerte, Flouk les había curado en la nave y Raditz había ganado un zenkai como todos los saiyans: ahora llegaba a superar ligeramente a Gohan súper saiyan 2 y casi igualar a Broly… cuando lo vimos en el Nuevo Planeta Vegeta.

Llegaron justo cuando Broly había entrado en el mar de lava. Casi se adelantaron a un Krillin que llevaba exactamente el traje de Piccolo pero este acabó salvando a Gohan de la lava. Todos creían que Broly habría muerto pero no fue así. Lo que en realidad hizo fue crear una barrera de energía para que la lava no pudiese ni rozarlo.

Flouk atacó primero. Golpeó a Broly en la cabeza y lo mandó al suelo. Allí, Zangya le pateó hacia una montaña. Posteriormente, Raditz lo agarró del cuello y le golpeó repetidamente la cabeza contra la montaña. Inmediatamente después se apartó y un kamehameha le pasó rozando el pelo e impactó contra Broly.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Broly estaba intacto. Su cuerpo desapareció y reapareció detrás de Zangya, a quien golpeó con una fuerza desmesurada que la hizo quedarse inconsciente cerca del volcán... y de la lava.

– ¡NO! ¡ZANGYAA! – gritó Raditz al tiempo que volaba y la recogía justo antes de que la lava la engullese para luego llevarla al pie de una montaña.

Broly prosiguió su masacre hiriendo a Flouk y rompiéndole un brazo, el cual Flouk se regeneró con dificultad mientras Broly continuaba su asedio. Flouk se salvó de milagro, cuando Gohan apareció y golpeó a Broly con toda su fuerza en la cara.

Este último se masajeó la cara y correspondió a Gohan con otro puñetazo aún más fuerte, que mandó al joven saiyan volando hacia el cielo para después golpearle con ambas manos hacia el suelo.

Broly decidió entonces golpear al androide saiyan y este lo esquivó de milagro y, de una patada al estómago, le mandó hacia una montaña. Broly estaba muy enfurecido (y digo MUY enfuerecido) y decidió atacar a Raditz fuertemente. Lo cogió de los brazos por detrás y le pegó un rodillazo en la espalda, rompiéndole la columna vertebral y dejándole sin aire. Le pegó otro rodillazo, esta vez en la cabeza y lo mató.

Entonces lo soltó y, cuando cayó al suelo, se cercioró de que estaba muerto golpeándole en las costillas. Pronto se aburrió de él, voló alto y decidió cargar su última técnica: el Omega Blaster con el cual había destruido hasta estrellas.

Gohan y Goten, con la participación inesperada de Flouk y Krillin, combinaron sus kamehamehas para tratar de devolver el ataque.

El choque fue brutal. Los poderes colisionaron y parecía que estaban igualados. Hasta que el Omega Blaster empezó a ganar terreno.

Todos los que estaban conscientes temían lo que pasaría si fallaban, lo que pasaría si no contra-arrestaban el Omega Blaster de Broly. La Tierra sería destruida, quizá la galaxia entera. No podían dejar que eso pasara. Todos pusieron un poco más de energía en su kamehameha pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

Creían que la iban a palmar, creían que todo había acabado pero el espíritu de Goku apareció junto a ellos y animó a todos a darlo todo mientras él también lanzaba un kamehameha. Justo en ese instante, el kamehameha combinado empezó a ganarle terreno al Omega Blaster pero Broly puso aún más energía en su ataque.

Ahora sí que sí, estaban sentenciados, pero Trunks apareció de la nada y atacó a Broly con un ataque ardiente (la ráfaga de energía de Trunks del Futuro), lo cual desestabilizó al súper saiyan legendario y permitió que los kamehamehas lo alcanzaran y lo arrastrasen hasta el sol, donde se quemó entero y murió.

Sorprendentemente, las bolas de dragón estaban por allí cerca amontonadas y con ellas devolvieron todo a la normalidad.


	25. Flashbacks y entrenamientos

Capitulo 25: Flashbacks y entrenamientos

– Hay algo que no me ha quedado claro – dijo Raditz – ¿cómo llegó Broly a la Tierra? Creí haberlo matado.

– Pues debiste creer mal porque ya has visto que estaba justo ahí – sugirió Gohan mientras cogía a la chica terrestre adolescente.

– Oye, Gohan, ¿quién es ella? – preguntó Raditz.

– Se llama Videl – contestó Gohan – es una compañera de la universidad. Le enseñé a volar y a manejar su ki.

– ¿De qué me suena eso? ¡Ah, sí! La hija del ex-campeón del mundo, Mr. Satán, se llamaba exactamente igual.

– ¡Porque es ella!

– ¿¡QUE!?

– Sí, Mr. Satán invirtió el dinero del primer premio del torneo mundial de artes marciales en que su única hija fuese a la universidad. Además, para la media humana es bastante fuerte. ¡Hasta esquivó un golpe de Broly!

– ¿¡En serio!?

– Eso me dijo Goten

– Y… ¿cómo pasó?

El personaje parecido a Goku apareció y empezó a contarnos cómo pasó con todo lujo de detalles.

– _La verdad fue que Videl quería ver las bolas dragón y a Shenlong así que Trunks, ella y yo fuimos a reunirlas. Cuando ya teníamos seis, llegamos a un pueblo en el que un brujo iba a sacrificar a una chiquilla para liberarles de no-se-que monstruo. Nosotros nos ofrecimos a derrotar al monstruo si a cambio nos daba la bola de dragón que llevaba al cuello. El brujo aceptó._

_El monstruo era un dragón a quien nos costó poco vencer. Lo raro fue que después de tener todas las bolas dragón, Broly apareció de la nada. Vimos como Videl esquivaba su primer golpe pero era rápidamente derribada por el segundo._

_Trunks y yo nos convertimos en súper saiyans y fuimos rápidamente contra él pero nos derrotó rápidamente. Luego llegó la ayuda: mi hermano mayor y..._

– Creo que desde allí puedo seguir yo – intervino Gohan – aunque no haya mucho que contar, la verdad.

_Le ataqué y se transformó del estado de súper saiyan normal al estado de súper saiyan legendario. A partir de allí, me fue derrotando fácilmente y pronto tuve que idear un plan… el plan fue llevarle hacia la lava para que se quemase vivo. Lamentablemente, no todo salió como lo planeé y acabé inconsciente cerca de la lava. Creo que allí llegasteis vosotros._

– Ah, vale, gracias por toda la explicación, me ha resuelto todas las incógnitas.

– De nada, pero cuéntanos que tal tu viaje por el espacio.

– Bueno, empecé venciendo a un tal Cooler, el hermano de Freezer…

– Ah, sí, me acuerdo de él, lo venció papá, ¿cómo es que seguía vivo?

– Como iba diciendo,

_En el Planeta Namek, Cooler era solo un trozo de ojo recubierto de cables procedentes de no-se-que estrella pero, gracias a esta, podía crear clones de sí mismo que cada vez eran más fuertes. Aunque, como ya he dicho, lo derroté. Allí se unió Flouk, al cual enseñé el kamehameha y alguna otra técnica. _

_Luego, fuimos a ver un planeta llamado Planeta Pirata, de donde procede Zangya, la cual era la única chica entre el líder pirata y sus cuatro esbirros. Los vencí a todos aunque el líder era muy fuerte y no le habría vencido sin Zangya…_

– ¡Esa fue la pelea que notamos en la Tierra! – exclamó Gohan – claro, ahora todo tiene sentido.

– ¡¿La notasteis en la Tierra?!

– ¡Claro! Es que vuestras energías eran enormes. Por cierto, ¿por qué habéis vuelto a la Tierra?

– Ah, sí, enseguida llego a esa parte.

_Cuando íbamos a dirigirnos hacia el Planeta Kanassa, chocamos contra un planeta completamente oscuro en el que habían copias extrañas de Freezer, Cooler, Turles y un namekiano llamado… creo que Slug. Bueno, se formaron y regeneraban a partir de un gas muy extraño pero los destruimos. Luego, en ese mismo planeta había un científico que contaba historias muy buenas y su robotito que era increíblemente fuerte, apenas lo podíamos tocar. ¡Escapamos de milagro!_

– Entonces… ¿necesitáis nuestra ayuda?

– Exactamente, aunque ni tú podrías vencerle en súper saiyan 2. Lo que queremos hacer es ir a la sala del tiempo para aumentar nuestro poder de pelea.

– Ah, comprendo, en ese caso, Mr. Popo y Dende estarán encantados de que los visitéis.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Un rato después, ya en el palacio de Dende, Decidieron quien iría con quien. Cada pareja estaría dentro dos días enteros. La primera pareja fue Zangya con Raditz y eso fue indiscutible. Después entraría Flouk con Piccolo. Gohan y Vegeta ya habían estado dos días dentro así que no podían. Ellos entrenaron en las salas de gravedad aumentada de la capsule corporation.

A los pobres Goten y Trunks, sus madres no les dejaban entrar, ni enfrentarse a un robot intergaláctico de tecnología muy avanzada. Pero, eso sí, Bulma quería una parte de ese robot para analizarla y conseguir crear tecnología parecida.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Zangya y Raditz ya llevaban diecinueve meses dentro y sus poderes y habilidades se habían duplicado. De repente, en uno de los combates, Raditz golpeó a Zangya fuertemente y esta última se rompió la nariz.

La piel de la ex-pirata se volvió dorada y su pelo se volvió plateado por unos instantes. La luz iluminó la sala cegando a Raditz. Su poder se duplicó durante ese tiempo, tiempo suficiente para golpear a Raditz y dejarlo dolorido en el suelo.

– ¿Pe-pero qué narices…? – dijo el saiyan, muy afectado por el golpe.

– Exacto, _mis_ narices. ¡Las has roto! – le echó en cara Zangya, de pie junto a él.

– No… no me refería a eso, me refería a tu poder, ¡se ha duplicado por unos instantes! ¡Creo que incluso podrías derrotar a Hatchiyack! – afirmó el androide.

– Cierto, pero solo si aprendo a controlarlo. Oye, y si no es mucha molestia, podrías por favor darme algo para restaurar mi nariz como una de esas semillas… semillas…

– ¡Senzu!

– Como se llamen, ¡pero dame una!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando entraron Piccolo y Flouk, empezaron a desarrollar nuevas técnicas. Primero Piccolo le enseñó a Flouk el makankosanpo y Flouk le enseñó a Piccolo a desbloquear el poder oculto y ambos se lo desbloquearon al otro.

A continuación crearon una técnica que consistía en acumular mucha energía en un brazo, para que este cortase cualquier cosa con un poder igual o menor al individuo que lo utilizaba. Este sería el Golpe Cortante.

Luego, decidieron crear una técnica basada en concentrar mucha energía para crear una enorme llama que fundiría al adversario. La llamaron Fuego Interior.

Por último, probaron a crear una técnica con la cual pudieran huir en caso de que Hatchiyack fuese más fuerte de lo que esperaban, se llamó Huracán de Huida, consistía en girar rápidamente alrededor de tu enemigo, provocando una ventolera duradera que lo hiciese retroceder y aprovechar eso para huir.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ni Gohan ni Vegeta crearon técnicas ni transformaciones nuevas, lo que sí hicieron fue perfeccionar el súper saiyan 2.


	26. Peleas, transformaciones, mareos y fusio

Capitulo 26: Peleas, transformaciones, mareos y fusiones.

– Por fin, por fin mi plan se llevará a cabo, el Hatchiyack ha sido reparado… ¡y su poder ha aumentado! – gritó Raichi a los cuatro vientos en mitad de su nave.

La estatua roja que era Hatchiyack se iluminó y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Cuando los terrestres y los extraterrestres que vivían en la Tierra se dieron cuenta de que una energía enorme venía, cesaron sus entrenamientos y volaron raudos a su encuentro. Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan y Chaoz solo iban para observar la máquina mientras que el resto iban para defender la Tierra.

Cuando Hatchiyack salió de la nave, el combate comenzó. Raditz arremetió contra el robot, con exactamente los mismos resultados que la primera vez que lo intentó: salió despedido en dirección contraria.

Vegeta logró golpearle fuertemente en la cabeza sin hacerse daño pero eso no significa que le causara daño a Hatchiyack, el cual lo mandó de un codazo muy lejos. Zangya prosiguió con un Blaster Disparador que apenas causo unos leves rasguños.

Gohan fue una buena distracción para Hatchiyack, manteniéndole fuera del alcance de los namekianos mientras estos preparaban su: – FUEGO INTERIOR

Las llamas empezaban a consumir a Hatchiyack, este trató de liberarse pero no pudo hacer nada. Entonces oyó a Raichi gritar: – ¡No seas tonto y crea una barrera de energía que mantenga el fuego alejado!

Hatchiyack obedeció y el fuego se disipó en el aire. Hatchiyack contra-atacó golpeando fuertemente a ambos namekianos y lanzándoles hacia el suelo. Yamcha y Tenshinhan decidieron fusionarse ya que no podían aguantar sin hacer nada. Krillin y Chaoz no hicieron nada porque sabían que si lo hacían, solo serían exterminados. Tiencha usó el kaioken x60 y golpeó a Hatchiyack en la garganta con todas sus fuerzas, obligándole a retroceder un poco. Nada pudieron hacer los demás para evitar que fuese golpeado y se des-fusionase inmediatamente.

Gohan, que aún no había sido derribado fuertemente, atacó al robot con todas sus fuerzas puestas en un potente kamehameha que daño a Hatchiyack, pero no mucho. Hatchiyack arremetió contra el mestizo saiyan y le golpeó la cara, se tele-transportó detrás y luego le pegó una patada que mandó a Gohan al cielo. Un golpe hacia abajo a dos manos hizo el resto del trabajo para retirarle el estado de súper saiyan 2.

Raditz cargó de nuevo contra Hatchiyack, furioso por la caída de sus compañeros. Hatchiyack le propinó un contundente codazo que le saco unas cuantas gotas de sangre de la mejilla.

– Mal… maldito seas – murmuró Zangya – ¡Hatchiyack! – gritó mientras su cuerpo se volvía dorado, su pelo plateado y de sus ojos salían llamas. El fulgor de la transformación cegó a todos los presentes. El poder de Zangya se triplicó y sobrepasó abrumadoramente al de Hatchiyack.

Empezó a atacar a Hatchiyack con una furia de puñetazos y patadas, obligándole a sufrir mucho con cada golpe que asestaba. El robot no podía hacer nada pero no desistió para nada del intento de acertar a la nueva Zangya con un golpe. El deseo no se cumplió y Zangya siguió asestándole una furia incontrolable de golpes. Hubo un momento en el que se aburrió y le lanzó un Blaster Disparador que desembocó en una enorme explosión que casi mata al robot y que habría matado a cualquier otro.

Raichi estaba desesperado y decidió usar su último recurso: transformarse él mismo en odio y obligar al Hatchiyack a absorberle para que se transformase. La transformación de Hatchiyack fue memorable: su tamaño incrementó ligeramente, placas redondeadas acabadas en punta le salieron de las manos, los hombros, la cabeza y las piernas y sus músculos se acentuaron, provocando que pareciese más temible y despiadado pero definitivamente lo peor de todo era que Raichi ahora controlaba completamente a Hatchiyack.

La pelea volvió a comenzar, esta vez ambos combatientes tenían un poder parecido aunque el de Zangya seguía siendo ligeramente superior. Puñetazos y patadas chocaron por doquier. El resto de los presentes apenas podían sentir las enormes energías de lo rápido que se movían.

En un momento dado, Zangya intentó golpear a Hatchiyack múltiples veces pero este último siempre esquivaba los golpes. Hatchiyack contra-atacó golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas y cargando energía en sus gemas durante 15 segundos, para después lanzársela toda a Zangya.

El ataque fue esquivado por la ex-pirata, que contra-atacó envolviéndolo en hilos psíquicos. La energía de Hatchiyack era poco a poco absorbida por los hilos y Raichi decidió que Hatchiyack debía crear una barrera de energía. Ambos ataques colisionaron y se destruyeron mutuamente. Hatchiyack prosiguió dividiéndose en muchísimos cuerpos.

Casi todos los cuerpos de Hatchiyack rodearon a Zangya pero hubo uno que intentó largarse. Zangya lo vaporizó con muchísima facilidad y se dio cuenta de que solo eran ilusiones ópticas y de ki. Prosiguió atacando al resto de clones del robot, a los cuales vaporizaba con extrema facilidad hasta que…

– ¡Oh, no! – pensó Zangya – ¡Ahora no!

Zangya estaba terriblemente mareada y tuvo que parar a descansar. Estaba tan mareada que hasta vomitó.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – quiso saber Raditz.

– Todo esto es culpa tuya – le echó en cara Zangya, volviendo a su estado azul.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– ¡Porque estoy embarazada, idiota!

– No puede ser… si solo fue hace tres noches –pensó este, dubitativo.

– Los Piratas Intergalácticos tenemos hijos a los dos meses… y a los dos días ya empiezan los mareos.

– Entonces, ¿por qué ayer no estabas mareada?

– Será que como nuestro hijo es medio saiyan se han retrasado los mareos un día – suspiró ella, teniendo arcadas.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En medio de toda esa charla, Hatchiyack solo se había quedado esperando por miedo a que fuese una treta y lo destruyesen.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En medio de todo ese caos, los dos namekianos mantenían una charla muy importante:

– Eh, Piccolo… – dijo Flouk, magullado.

– ¿Qué?

– Zangya no podrá hacer nada si la cosa sigue así, vamos tienes que absorberme.

– No, me niego, ya he absorbido a dos namekianos, no…

– Piccolo, voy a desaparecer de todos modos. Si tú no me absorbes, será Hatchiyack quien me derrote.

– Maldita sea… de acuerdo, lo haré – aceptó Piccolo.

– Gracias, amigo.

Piccolo alargó la mano y la posó en el hombro de Flouk. Al instante, Flouk se transformó en energía y fue absorbido por Piccolo, multiplicando seis veces aproximadamente su poder, incluso superando al de Zangya, mientras repetía su última frase:

– Gracias, amigo…


	27. El interior de Hatchiyack

Capitulo 27: El interior de Hatchiyack

– Ya he absorbido a tres namekianos para intentar superar los poderes de los enemigos pero nunca ha sido suficiente… pero ahora sé que sí que lo es – manifestó Piccolo.

– Eso significa que… ¿no era una treta? Maldita sea, podía haber acabado con ellos fácilmente – pensó Raichi – bueno, tendré que derrotarlos de todos modos. Aún me queda un as en la manga.

El namekiano giró y giró y el Huracán de Huida eliminó a los clones de Hatchiyack. A continuación, Piccolo arremetió contra Hatchiyack y este recibió el golpe de lleno y chocó contra una montaña. A continuación, Piccolo lo atacó con una lluvia de disparos, los cuales Hatchiyack evitaba con facilidad.

Lo que Hatchiyack no sabía era que llevaba truco y cuando se aproximó a Piccolo porque la lluvia de proyectiles había cesado, todos y cada uno de ellos chocaron contra él. Hatchiyack aulló de dolor pero consiguió golpear a Piccolo en el estómago, dejándole sin aire. Luego Raichi decidió que lo más prudente sería un uppercut a la barbilla y un golpe a dos manos hacia el suelo.

Raichi aprovechó esto para hacer que su robot se transformase o, más bien, se hiciese gigante. El tamaño del robot de 3 metros ahora superaba ampliamente los 20 y su fuerza había aumentado con él. Todos los presentes se cagaron de miedo (casi literalmente) pero el namekiano no.

– Goten, Trunks, vamos, sé que estáis ahí, ¡salid de detrás de esa roca!

– ¿Lo sabías? – preguntaron dos chiquillos saiyan asustados mientras salían de su escondite.

– Claro que sí, ahora, tenéis que introduciros dentro de Hatchiyack y destruir al fantasma Raichi para que vuelva a su estado previo y mi victoria esté asegurada.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO?

– No seáis estúpidos, ya lo he pensado. Sabréis cuando podréis meteros.

Dicho esto, el namekiano se volvió tan grande como el robot y su poder también aumento, pero muchísimo menos. Los dos gigantes no se elevaban ni se movían tanto pero todos los golpes eran mucho más devastadores y rápidos. Los puñetazos fluían a la cara, las patadas chocaban contra el estómago y las técnicas eran mucho más peligrosas a esa distancia.

Hatchiyack, aprovechando esto, saltó lejos, cruzó los brazos como si de un bloqueo se tratase y cargó energía hasta que Piccolo se le acercó, que la soltó toda. Piccolo fue muy dañado y voló varios metros, destrozó varias montañas y casi cae encima de Zangya, Tiencha y Raditz. El namekiano se levantó, cargó energía en su frente y lanzó un makankosanpo que abrió una herida en el pecho del robot.

– ¡Ahora, entrad!

Los dos chavales se transformaron en súper saiyans y volaron hacia el robot gigante. Este trató de impedir que entraran en su cuerpo pero no lo consiguió y los dos chavales se encontraron en un mundo lleno de cables. Cables de todos los colores inundaban la zona, algunos dañados por el ataque de Piccolo.

– ¿Y cómo pasamos? – preguntó Goten.

– Bueno, esto va a ser destruido de todos modos así que… – respondió Trunks vaporizando una parte de los cables – bueno, ya está, ya podemos continuar.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El robot atacaba a Piccolo ferozmente y este se defendía como podía. Hatchiyack lanzó una ráfaga de energía que Piccolo esquivo con algo de suerte. Por desgracia, esa ráfaga de ki llegó al escondite de Krillin y Chaoz y rompió una pierna y un brazo a Krillin pero mató a Chaoz.

Piccolo se deshizó de Hatchiyack con el huracán de huida y llegó a tiempo para evitar que Krillin muriese pero, por desgracia, no pudo curarle la pérdida de la pierna ni del brazo. El namekiano se dio la vuelta para vengarse de Hatchiyack y...

Al darse la vuelta, Piccolo notó que el robot perdía control sobre un brazo y aprovechó para usar el Golpe Cortante en sus otras tres extremidades. El robot aulló de dolor, incapaz de atacar, así que Piccolo simplemente lo dejó estar así un rato. No lo destruyó por miedo a que Goten y Trunks también muriesen.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Goten y Trunks estaban llegando al centro del cuerpo cuando, de repente, varios tentáculos los intentaron asfixiar. El aire escapaba su garganta, los pulmones se les vaciaban y sus cuerpos pesaban cada vez más. Los segundos pasaban y ambos saiyans eran incapaces de moverse pero, de repente, justo después de escuchar un aullido de la máquina, los tentáculos perdieron fuerza y estos lograron escapar.

A continuación, los pequeños corrieron hacia la cabeza, hacia donde Raichi estaba situado. El fantasma los estaba esperando.

– Saludos, visitantes, ¿qué os trae por aquí? – preguntó Raichi.

– A decir verdad, venimos a destruirte, Raichi – espetó Trunks, mientras Goten y él se volvían súper saiyans.

Trunks intentó golpear a Raichi en la cara pero este se transformó en humo y desapareció. Reapareció detrás de Goten, a quien golpeó por detrás y tiró al suelo.

– Ay, los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen educación ni respeto a sus mayores – criticó el fantasma – ¡qué lástima que seáis el futuro de los saiyans!

– A mí el que me da lástima eres tú, Raichi, tu robot ya debe de estar casi destrozado gracias a nosotros y a Piccolo, tu venganza no es contra nosotros sino contra gente ya muerta y encima tu plan maestro está teniendo muchísimos fallos – le respondió Trunks.

– Te has dejado lo más importante, Trunks, y es que jamás nos ganará – concluyó Goten.

– ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Os mataré! – gritó Raichi mientras le pegaba una patada en la cabeza a Trunks.

Trunks recibió el impacto de lleno y chocó contra una máquina. Raichi gritó y se volvió un poco más débil durante unos instantes. Goten entendió lo que pasaba rápido y lanzó un kamehameha a dicha máquina, que detonó cuando el kamehameha hizo contacto. Eso hizo desaparecer a Raichi. Justo después recibieron un mensaje telepático de Piccolo.

–Por fin he logrado contactar con vosotros. Escuchadme, Goten, Trunks, sé que habéis acabado con Raichi porque el robot se ha des-transformado y está empezando a encoger así que deberíais salir de allí.

Los dos pequeños saiyans empezaron a volar cachos de robot para lograr escapar hasta que, por fin, consiguieron salir de dentro del robot. Aproximadamente una millonésima de segundo después de que salieran, Piccolo y su Granada Ligera desintegraron a Hatchiyack, eliminándolo para siempre de la faz de la Tierra.


	28. Cambios

Capitulo 28: Cambios

– Bueno, Bulma dijo algo de llevarle parte del robot, así que supongo que le llevaré este brazo – dijo Yamcha, para romper el silencio.

Vegeta ya se había largado murmurando algo sobre entrenar pero Piccolo había restaurado la salud del resto de miembros del equipo y estos estaban ayudando a Yamcha a cargar con el robot o ayudando a Krillin a caminar.

– Go… Gohan – empezó Krillin.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó el saiyan mestizo.

– Llévame a… a Capsule Cor… porartion. Se… seguro que Bulma sabrá como restaurarme el… el brazo y la pierna y la… la parte de la cadera que me falta.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Agárrate pues!

Y así, ambos luchadores volaron hacia la Corporación Cápsula. Mientras tanto, Raditz, con Zangya apoyada en su hombro los seguían de cerca.

El resto de los luchadores, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Piccolo, Goten y Trunks decidieron seguir a los saiyans a la Corporación Cápsula, Piccolo y Tenshinhan llevaban una pierna del robot cada uno, mientras que Yamcha llevaba un brazo. Goten y Trunks no llevaban nada salvo excusas para explicar por qué habían ayudado en la pelea.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ya en la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma había tenido un cambio brusco en su rutina. Primero había estado relajada y sin trabajo y un segundo después tenía que atender a Zangya y a Krillin, reñir a Trunks y llamar a Chichi para contarle lo que Goten había hecho… ¡y además echarle un vistazo a ciertas partes de Hatchiyack! ¡Menos mal que tenía a su padre para ayudarla con todo eso!

Tras horas y horas de observar y descomponer la estructura de Hatchiyack, la brillante científica descubrió cómo mejorar su tecnología abismalmente. En realidad, era muy sencillo: Debido a las constantes presiones magnéticas en los cables, la energía requerida era menor y por lo tanto, siguiendo la regla de… bueno, cuestiones de cerebritos.

Entre tanto arreglo con la tecnología, se le ocurrió comparar esa tecnología con los planos de 17 y 18 y descubrió que las extremidades de Krillin podían ser restauradas si combinaba la tecnología de 17 y 18 con parte del ADN de Krillin. Así que fue a pedirle permiso.

– Esto… Krillin, ¿qué te parecería si te dijera que puedo restaurarte la pierna y el brazo?

– ¡En serio! – los ojos del personaje bajito y calvo brillaban de alegría – ¿y cómo lo harías?

– Pues… para lograrlo tendría que transformarte en un androide.

– Oh… vale… entiendo… me lo pensaré...

Media hora después de consultarlo con 18 y de decirle a su pequeña Marron que volvería pronto, Krillin estaba anestesiado en un quirófano… y la operación comenzó.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

En cuanto a Zangya y a Chaoz, Shenlong se ocuparía. Las bolas de dragón fueron recogidas en menos de un día y un deseo fue revivir a Chaoz y el otro evitar los mareos incontrolables de Zangya durante su embarazo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

– Bueno, Krillin, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Bulma cuando se despertó este.

– Pues… es difícil explicarlo… es casi igual que antes pero con más fuerza, más energía, más poder… es decir, es como si fuera yo pero soy unas mil veces mejor que antes.

– Entonces todo ha sido un éxito. ¡Genial!

18 y Marron se llevaron una enorme alegría cuando Krillin descendió del cielo y llegó a Kame House con un brazo y una pierna nuevos. 18 se quedó impresionada cuando escucho que Krillin se había vuelto androide y decidieron echar una pelea.

Krillin notó que se tenía que frenar mucho para que 18 pudiese seguirle el ritmo, así que dedujo que era más o menos tan fuerte como Goku y Gohan nada más salir de la sala del tiempo. Su hipótesis fue correcta porque le ganó (por poco) una pelea a Gohan en súper saiyan… pero no en súper saiyan 2.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Pasaron unos meses y de repente Bulma llamó a Raditz y le comentó que se iba a celebrar un torneo de artes marciales ese mismo día. A Raditz le faltó tiempo para agradecerle que se lo hubiese comentado… porque medio minuto más tarde cargaba con Zangya y Kate, su hija desde hacía dos días y partía rumbo al torneo. Naturalmente cargaba con Zangya porque estaba cansadísima después del parto.

Una vez allí se encontró con todo el mundo, con Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, ¡Incluso Kakarotto! ¿Pero cómo narices…?

– Ey, hermano, si te estás preguntado qué hago aquí pues es sencillo – explicó Goku – Uranai Baba y Kaio-sama me dejaron venir un día por el torneo.

Ahora que ya estaba todo aclarado, fueron a inscribirse en el torneo. Todos usaron sus nombres reales menos Piccolo, que se apodó Majunia para no levantar sospechas y Gohan, que decidió llamarse Gran Saiyaman. Pero lo más extravagante de todo era que habían abierto una división para niños y adolescentes de menos de 15 años en la que Goten y Trunks se vieron forzados a participar. El vencedor se enfrentaría al campeón mundial, a Raditz. (Ya que venció a Mr Satán en el capítulo 5)

Lo que Raditz empezó a notar era que algunos luchadores, 3 en concreto, llevaban una M en la frente y tenían los músculos exageradamente hinchados. Dos de ellos eran paliduchos y normales en estatura, aunque uno de ellos era ligeramente más alto y musculoso que el otro. El tercer luchador con la M era un hombre fuerte, cubierto con una sábana y una máscara a modo de superhéroe. (llevaba la M en la máscara)

La prueba para superar las preliminares consistía en golpear una máquina fuertemente. Los 16 concursantes con mayor puntuación podrían competir en el torneo. El primero en golpear la máquina fue Raditz, el campeón. Este golpeó fuertemente la máquina y esta se estrelló contra el muro, abriéndose paso entre este y continuando hasta que chocó contra una montaña lejana y provocó una gran explosión.

Raditz fue obligado a pagarles la máquina y a repetir el golpe. Esta vez, y conteniéndose muchísimo sacó 794 de puntuación. Después de Raditz le llegó el turno a varios luchadores desconocidos con una puntuación de menos de 150 (el mejor era Mr Satán y sacó 137). Todos menos un señor violeta con el pelo blanco, que sacó 353, y otro señor, algo más alto y rojo y con el pelo también blanco, que sacó 349, y era obvio que se estaban conteniendo.

Por fin les llegó el turno al resto de guerreros Z. Empezó Krillin (692), seguido por 18 (367), luego probó suerte Tiencha (se habían fusionado para tener alguna opción de ganar contra los saiyans y Piccolo) (384), a este lo siguió Piccolo (con el alias de Majunia) (805), a continuación Gohan (con el alias del gran saiyaman) (595), después fue Vegeta (609) y por último le llegó el turno a Goku (613). También quedaba claro que todos se contenían tanto como Raditz.

Los últimos concursantes fueron 'los Ms', el enmascarado, llamado Mighty Mask, (215), el pálido grande, llamado Spopovich, (227) y el pálido pequeño, llamado Yamu, (233).

Los dieciséis concursantes que pasaron las preliminares fueron: Mr Satán, Piccolo, Tiencha, 18, Pintar, Spopovich, Yamu, Krillin, Gohan, Raditz, Goku, Vegeta, Shin, Kibito, Videl y Mighty Mask.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

PD: Sobre lo de Krillin androide igual penséis que me lo he copiado de la historia Bringer of Death pero no es cierto, simplemente pensamos en lo mismo.


End file.
